A Change of Scenery
by monabout-hijack
Summary: "He's weird. He doesn't seem to care about anything. He just walks through life like it's some sort of game" Hiccup lived in Berk where no one ever came and no one ever left... all up until Jack came along and sent a ripple through the town and for some reason took it on him self to give Hiccup a change of scenery (in the most annoying, obnoxious and some how endearing way)
1. That time of year again

** Author's note: WELCOME! Thank you so much if you read this story! Let me know how I'm doing because I'm new at this.**

**Stay lovely!**

_**~Mona ^_^**_

* * *

There are two types of secrets: the kind you _want_ to keep in, and the kind you don't _dare_ to let out.

Deep inside everyone has secrets. Secret dreams, secret wishes, secret loves and dislikes. Or even the secret about that one time when you stole that pack of Pokémon cards from the corner store or the fact that you had a crush on that cute guy in your science class. Everyone has those secrets. Those are the things that keep your life interesting. Knowing little things about yourself that you know no one will ever find out. _All_ secrets are, are silly little facts about a person… until they're not. Then there are the other ones. The ones you'd rather no one knew. The ones that you keep buried deep inside you, far behind closed doors until the day you die. Everyone has those too. Though sadly in the town of Berk, even those are never kept hidden for very long.

Berk was like one of the towns that you saw in those cheesy movies based in the fifties where everyone looked the same and acted the same and were some how un-naturally happy all the time. It was the kind of town that you grew up in and were babysat by the old lady at the end of your road instead of going to primary school. Then you would go to a grade school where everyone knew your mom, dad, aunt, uncle and grandparents. All the kids would go to the same secondary school. The same as their parents, the one their grandparents built when they moved here. After graduating high school you would work there at the local grocery store or the gas station. Then get married to your neighbour, the girl you grew up with your whole life. Then of course you would have kids you they could co through the same cycle as you did.

You would be born then go to school then work get married and have kids all before eventually dying there. You die in the same town that you were born in, the same town you spend your whole life in. You die in the same town without ever leaving or even thinking about exploring the world around you. You die before even seeing the world outside of your tiny town. Without even acknowledging that there was actually more to life that learning and marrying and working then dying.

Unfortunately I live in Berk. And I have many secrets. My whole life is made of secrets. Well it would have been if I didn't live in Berk. Everyone knows about my mom and my leg and the accident. There was no hiding it, the news spread and it seemed as everyone knew about everything before I did. I remember waking up in the hospital the day after. With ten people surrounding my bed, murmuring and sobbing and somberly giving me apologies that didn't meet their eyes. I didn't even know what was going on until I reached down the scratch the foot on the leg that was no longer there. That's when my father walked in and told me the news about my mother. It was like was one of those moments when your brain refuses to make sense of anything and just leaves you to look around dumbly because it was just so horrible. It took quite a bit of time for everything to sink in and after that I just remember crying a whole lot and then shut myself off from the world. From that day on I kept my head down, I never spoke in class, I never spoke to anyone other than my dog Toothless and everywhere I went eyes were on me. Watching me pitifully like I was some helpless mentally ill child that wandered around, damaged from my past and detached from society. But maybe I was. That was the year when I decided that I would one day leave the moment I finished school. I had this perfect image in my head of the day after my graduation. I could see myself walking out of my house with my dad yelling after me and everyone's eyes following me as I walked to the one bus stop at the end of town that came every hour but never picked up anyone or let anyone off. I would hop up onto that bus and never look back. I had the perfect image of me leaving and finally finding a place where nobody knew about my secrets. And yet six years later here I am. Nineteen years old and here I am, still in the same stupid town.

* * *

The cold wind clawed at my face and slipped down into my jacked, _even_ with the protection of my knit scarf and worn out gloves, blocking most openings. Although it was only autumn, this was autumn in Berk. All seasons in Berk were the same, cold, wet and miserable. Not that I'd know any different. The thought of hot sunny days and beaches sounds like a fantastic fairytale to me. Images of hot Californian weather floated through my brain, giving me slight warmth. I rounded the last corner my destination appeared at the end or the road. Haddock family repair shop. It was the only car repair shop in this entire town and I, Hiccup _Haddock_ have been working there since I as long as could remember.

It honestly wasn't the worst place that I could have been forced to work at and when I was little I actually had dreams of taking it over one day. That was before I realized how different I was from everyone else. Now it's just more of a stress reliever. Especially when that time of the year comes around. When everyone sends flowers and apologies and try to get me to talk about everything that happened that night as if there still wasn't a hole in my heart filled with guilt and pain. Those are the days that the shop was a blessing.

I can go in as early as I want and stay as long as I want. You'd be surprised how spending a few hours under the belly of an old Toyota can calm a person down. Today is one of those days. I tried to ignore the pity phone calls and sympathy gifts but I just couldn't handle it anymore. Why couldn't everyone just mind their own business.

"Hey!" Astrid greeted as I burst in the front door. I gave a tight smile before pocketing my gloves, pulling off my jacket along with my scarf and hanging it on the coat rack then leaning on the front desk where Astrid sat behind the computer brushing away her long bangs that were starting to grow over her eyes.

"Long day?" she questioned. I gave a huff and slouched farther over the desk. "You don't even know. I got three different kinds of casseroles just this morning!" I exclaimed. "Can't people jut give me a break, I already feel guilty as it is"

"Hiccup" She sighed, "You knew that wasn't your fault". I looked up at the through the fringe with a straight face and whispered, "I see the way they look at me, they think I'm some mentally unstable idiot. Just like they thought my mom was." Astrid opened her mouth to argue but I kept on talking. "No one wants to get in my way or hurt me because they think I'm crazy. I know, I can hear them talking Astrid. Even dad, I even heard dad talking about it with Gobber, he said I was just like her-"

"Hiccup! Hiccup, stop" she spoke sternly "Your mom was amazing and you should be happy that people think you're like her. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't like everyone in the town and it's not your fault either. Nothing is your fault. You have six months before you get your acceptance letter from Burgess U then you'll be out for here and you'll be free from all these closed minded think skulled-" Astrid stopped when she saw me roll my eyes.

"Listen to me hic, you are insanely talented. I'm jealous that you have so much going for you. These people just aren't used to someone with so much passion. One day you're going to build some huge robot that's gonna kick all their asses. So don't let them get to you…Now get to work before you get in trouble" She finished, pushing my elbows off the edge of the desk. I gave her a genuine smile before turning to go through the garage door.

She was right. I know she's right. It wasn't my fault the accident happened. Everything happened in a whirlwind and mom was just standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. But then of course, if I didn't have to be an idiot in the first place, none of that would have happened.

Astrid was my neighbour had always been my one and only best friend. Well not always, we used to hate each other but then as we grew up we ended up getting closer before finally we started dating. That didn't end up working out so we just went back to being friends. And that's so much better. She's always there for me and is always on my side. Even when the world is against me. I'm pretty sure people believe that one day we're going to get married and that might have actually been my fate if it wasn't for the fact that I was leaving for burgess at the end of this year. No questions asked, I was going to leave.

* * *

As I approached my station there was somebody else waiting for me. He was tall, only a little shorter than me and I'm over six foot. He was just sitting there on the roof or the car I was currently working on, one hand in his pocket and the other running through his bleached hair. Honestly what kind of guy actually bleaches their hair? I walked closed and he looked over in my direction. God, he looked like he just stepped out of an Abercrombie catalog with his chiseled jaw and those blue eyes. Like, were those even real. Doubt it.

"Uh hey" he said with a lazy wave, "I'm jack, the new trainee…"

I stood there for a moment in confusion until my memory cleared. My dad had told me almost two weeks ago that a new guy was moving in and planning to work for us. With all the craziness of the college applications I had totally forgotten. "Oh! Uh, h-hi. I'm hiccup" I stuttered. Did I mention I was also incredibly social challenged? That really took a toll on me in my early adolescent years. Before I figured out that I rather enjoyed being alone.

"Ya, okay so are we gonna get started any time soon? I mean I've been waiting here for like ten minutes already" Jack said in the same lazy fashion as he moved. Like he really didn't care either way.

"Oh ya! Ya sorry, I was just talking to my- uh never mind, let's just get started"

Did I also mention that I've never actually had to meet anyone new? Everyone I know, I've grown up with my whole life.

I turned to the car that jack was still sitting on. "Well this is my project. Or ou-our project I guess" I started stupidly, extending my hands as if I was showing off one of the prizes in deal or no deal. "Okay so umm- we have to fix this motor because well, it's broken…" I explained with the same amount of stupidness as before.

"Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious, why are you do nervous, talk properly for gods sake" He scolded. I was a little taken aback. I don't know where he's from but up here in Berk we save the rudness for when the person turned around. Even in my slight outrage I could still feel my face burn red. "S-sorry, I-I'm not-" I started before taking a determined breath and trying again. "Sorry, I'm just not that good at talking to knew people. That's not normally something you have to do when you live in Berk"

"Well I can see that" Jack said with an obvious tone before getting off my car to stand beside me and face it as well. "Well let's get this party started" he said a little excitedly, clapping his hands together once and looking over at me

I couldn't help but just look at him for a moment. He was so different. With his hair and his clothes and his attitude. Why on earth would someone like him… move here?


	2. So tell me your story

**Author's note: Yay thank you for reading to the next chapter. I hope you're liking it so far, lemme know what you think; comments always help and I like to know what you guys are thinking :)**

**Stay super sassy ^_^ **

_**~Mona**_

* * *

As I worked with jack I was surprised to see how little he actually knew about car repair. Why would you move to a town like this to work at a place like this, if you can't even tell a rear axie from a rear suspender?

"So… why is it that someone like you move to a place like Berk, to working in a car shop?" I asked, coming up from the underbelly of the car to grab the wrench that I asked Jack for. He handed me a pair of pliers instead.

"Someone like me?" he asked with false offence, "I'd like to know what you mean by that"

I slid out from underneath and pushed myself up so I was leaning on my elbows. "Well you know" I stated with a shrug though I myself didn't actually know. "I don't know, just you know"

Now Jack had an uppity smirk. "No, I actually don't" he laughed moving back to lean on a car at the neigbouring station. Crossing is arms and looking at me expectantly with that same stupid smirk.

"I know you know what I mean" I remarked, narrowing my eyes at him as I got to my feet and leaned back in my own car, wiping my greasy hand in my old jeans.

"Maybe I do" he teased "But I wanna hear you say it"

"ughh why are you so difficult. I haven't even known you for long" I exclaimed.

"What! Is there like a starting date for when you can start being yourself around here" He laughed again. God he wasn't even funny.

"I just mean that you- you look like a city boy" Ya that's it. He looks like a city boy with that silly hairstyle and the clothes and the way the thinks it's okay to be all rude and stuff.

"Ah now what that really all that hard" he cooed at me like I was some sort of child. "But anyways" he continued, taking his hands from across his chest and sinking them into his pockets. "I got into a bit of trouble back home, I felt that it was better to just leave. Go on a new adventure, ya know".

I just kinda nodded, half there half not. This guy was from the city; he's probably been everywhere. He's done stupid things. Oh I wish I could do stupid thing.

"What!?" Jack laughed yet again.

"What?" I asked in confusion. I've always heard city folk were a little off.

"you said you wished you could do stupid things, retard"

"What no I- wait did I say that out loud?" He nodded and cocked his head to one side, expecting me to continue.

"No, well it's just that when you live in a small town everyone would hear about it. Hell! Here in berk you can't even go out to buy a tub of yogourt with out at least three people going up to you at work and asking what flavor you got, let alone actually going anything bad. You'd be shunned" I would know.

"oh god, no way dude. I'd better catch the next bus out of here" he laughed. Always laughing. Did he have any other tones of voice other than laugh, joking and or being a total dick, if dick was even a tone of voice?

"Hey if I was you, that would be on my mind too" Even as myself that always on my mind. Run while you can!

"awe bro" he wined, coming over to put his arm around my shoulders, "I thought we were really hitting it off" I just rolled my eyes and moved away so his hand feel by his side in rejection.

* * *

I looked over at the clock and it was already 9:30. "Oh, you can go if you want" I told him, with an almost pleading tone in my voice.

"na-ah. You're not getting away from me that easy. I could hardly find this place while it was light, Jesus might as well take the wheel after sunset. I'm sticking with you" he said, moving closer to me and leaning his elbow on my shoulder.

"ughh" I grumbled, moving away yet again. I have yet to meet a man touchier that this one. "okay fine, let's go now then" I suggested although there really wasn't much choice in it. He just nodded happily and followed after me.

I stepped back into the front office where the lights were already down. With hopeful eyes, I looked over into the area behind the desk hoping that Astrid was asleep waiting for me, like she normally does.

Astrid and I normally walk home together but I guess she thought I was busy hitting it off with the new guy. I can see we're going to have to make a new rule; no leaving me alone with new people especially ones with white hair and stupid smirks.

"Okay well let's be on our way then" I said over to Jack who was looking at the photos on the bulletin board on the other side of the wall.

"awwww!" He yelled to me, at least I home it was to me, I was the only one there. "is this baby hiccup?" He asked pointing at a family photo of everyone who worked at the garage and yes, there, right smack dab in the middle was me. Well, younger me.

"I can't belive you were so tiny" he squealed. "You really bulked up bro" Rolling my eyes I went to go grab him so we could leave but my eyes caught the photo and I just had to look for a moment. There was me about ten years ago, I had both my legs and a huge smile, one that matched perfectly with my moms. She and I had a special bond. We were both special, that's what she told me. And I believed it. Up until the accident. I had to go ahead and ruin everything we had. I shut my eyes tight and begged the tears not to come out. At that I grabbed Jack and without even looking at him yanked him away from the photo and out the door not even stopping to lock it behind me; it's not as if anyone was actually going to sneak in and steal stuff.

"Hey slow down, Hiccup!" Jack yelled at me and pulled back. That was the first time he ever actually said my name, not bro or dude or just 'you'. I turned back to glare at him and he looked back at me seriously. "I'm sorry if I did anything" he apologized and quickened his pace so we were walking beside each other. "You're right, we haven't know each other long enough for me to be acting like myself" I looked over at him through the corner of my eye but decided not to say anything.

* * *

We walked aimlessly in the silence. Neither of us making any effort to actually get ourselves home

"So what's you're story" Jack asked.

"I though I was right and we haven't been friends long enough do be ourselves" I replied.

"Well, lets strengthen the bond of our friendship and tell secrets" he offered with a slight smile. The joking Jack was back.

"I'll go first if you want". I nodded "but I'm not making any promises on my side" I added. He nodded in agreement and took a deep breath.

"okay so basically I had this really amazing boyfriend" he started but then faltered and looked over at me for my approval. Honestly if we were to tell anyone else in this town, we would have probably stoned with bibles but not with me. Not Astrid either. I was straight but Astrid was definitely not. She had the biggest crush on this actress America Fererrah and told me that the only reason she ever dated me was because when I was younger, apparently I looked very feminine. I shrugged and he took that as a prompt to continue.

"So anyways we were like really in love and right after I graduated he purpose and I guess I found that to be a good time to tell my dad that I was gay and let me tell you, _never_ tell your dad you like boys and that you're getting married in the same night or even anywhere close to each other. He flipped and he called me a bunch of horrible names that I'll spare you from. So then he kicked me out and that was it. I never saw him again. I left with like two shirts, these jeans and this" he explained, emphasizing his hooding by pushing his hands lower in the pockets.  
"I went to my boy friend and told him I wanted to alope and I told him the whole story but he didn't act the way I thought he would. He got really angry at me, too and said he couldn't be with someone who was related to a homophobe so he broke it off. I remember getting really mad and sad and just hysterical. I almost went home but I didn't. Then I tried to go see my sister at school the next day but I didn't and I was just going crazy like I was floating around in this world where no one could see me then finally one night I was staying in this really ghetto motel where the bed touched the door and you couldn't even see out the window. And I was sitting there in the nasty bed, with one hand on the door know and the other with an open bottle of pills" He stopped for a few seconds as if he was trying to catch his breath.  
"I sat there and I was thinking" His voice starting to come out in shot burst.  
As if he had to swallow down a lump after each word. "I….. looked at the bottle... and at the door. I was at a crossroad. Did… I even _want_ to continue of with what was left…. Of my life?" With a deep breath he seemed to stand up a little straighter and spoke again "I chose life! So I threw the bottle against the wall and left. Left with out paying or anything. It was night at this time so I snuck over to my _ex_-boyfriends house" another pause "and snuck in and took the money we had saved up for our wedding. He was the idiot who kept in in the same place, he should have know better. Then I went into the garage and grabbed his motorcycle. I already knew that he kept the keys in that little under the seat compartment so I grabbed them too then started the bike and left! I left with the bike and the money and like three pieces of clothing. That's when my best friend Ana came into play. She had just moved away for university so I knew it was safe to talk to her, there was no way anyone was going to find out where I was through her. So I texted her and she gave me the name of this guy named Gobber who was her uncle twice removed or something. Anyways she called him and she got me a job here so I rode all the way out here because of that!" he finished excitedly with a devious smirk plastered on his face.

"Wow" was all I could muster. Right now, at this moment I was just chilling and talking to a guy who was probably wanted and worse than that, he told me the whole story so now if the police come looking, by law I'm not part of this too!

I'm guessing that he saw my worry because he padded my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, my boyfriend won't tell, or even get that mad. He might have been a dick but he's actually a pretty great guy. Plus he has like six bikes"

I nodded yet again. It seems all I do with this guy is nod. I just have no words for him.

He looked over at me expectantly and I realized that he wanted me to tell my story. I felt the lump rise up from my stomach into my throat. The lump that was sitting in my throat since I saw the picture. Sitting in my throat since the accident. I couldn't do it.

Thankfully I was saved by the street.

"Hey this is the street I'm staying at" Jack remarked. Seeming to completely forget everything that had just happened. I looked up to see that it was in fact Gobber's street, which was only one off from mine. We walked along it together and watched out for Uncle Gobber's house. He wasn't actually my uncle; I don't actually know what he is to me. But I've always called him that anyways and I don't really plan on changing.

Finally we made it up the street to his house and Jack hopped over the three front steps. He grabbed the door handle and turned it before looking back at me. "We'll eventually get back to this" he said and stepped into the house. I knew exactly what he was talking about.


	3. no, we can't crumble

**ahh sorry, this whole updating thing is hard. It's not that I forget it's just that you never really realize how busy you are until you actually have something to do. **

**So, I'm sorry it's so short but I have school stuff and you know life. Life just gets in the way. But I'll try my best to write as much and often as possible. **

**Anyways! Like always, lemme know how I'm doing and thanks for being a lovely reader :) **

**stay fabulous!**

**~Mona \(^-^)/**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and actually couldn't wait to get to work. Not really because of any stress but just because of jack. It wasn't very often that anything new happened around here and I wasn't going to let this one slip through my fingers.

Last night I layed in my bed and stayed up for hours, debating the pros and cons of actually considering this Jack dude as a friend of mine. After several T-tables and a few Venn diagrams I came to a decision; Jack and I could become close because if we became close I can probably use him as my way out.

I know he's not staying here forever, so when he packs up, so will I. Once he gets me to a place where I'm steady, we can part ways as unlikely friends.

That's not wrong is it. I mean sure, it's kind of like using him. Actually I am using him, but not in a bad way. I'm just using him to help me get my life started. Isn't that what friends were for? But I guess, I wouldn't exactly do this to Astrid. But then again, Jack isn't Astrid.

* * *

I walked down my street to the corner where my street connected with Snowmill road. Jack's street. For a moment I thought about going down to Gobber's and seeing if Jack was there and if he wanted to walk together but I decided against it. I could already hear his annoying voice with that stupid smirk in his tone, "awe little hiccup did miss me". I shuttered though I could feel him growing on my a bit, but I don't want to think about that. I continued going straight towards Main Street. That was where all our stores and work places were. So basically our version of down town.

The walk to work was a lot more enjoyable when it wasn't munis ten with cold sleet blowing ferociously at your face. Just like everyday, I rounded the last corner and saw the shop come up in the distance. I walked, for once nothing really on my mind. Now worries or anxieties or even just useless thoughts. I stepped in and greeted Astrid just like I would do everyday. I pulled off my jacked and my gloves and my scarf and complained a little all before walking though the door to the garage. Everything worked like clock works. Same thing everyday, until I looked over at my station and there was my little jam in the cogs. Jack. Leaning up against the car like he owned it. Like he didn't just move here yesterday. With that stupid mischievous smile like he had a secret. Well, I guess he does have a secret. I pretty big one actually. A money stealing, motor cycle stealing secret.

"Still wearing that hoodie I see" I commented as I made my way to him with a sly smirk on my face.

It's amazing how comfortable I am around Jack when I've literally known him for less that 24 hours, when I'm not even comfortable enough around my dad to joke around with him. But with Jack it's like I didn't just meet him yesterday.

"Well, hello to you too" he greeted back to me, giving a corny bow, "and ya, I already told you, all I took were these clothes so what do you expect. It's not like I have much money to spend, or even much selection to choose from"

I nodded. It was true. We didn't really have a mall or anything here. Just a few family owned stores that sold cheap t-shirts and stuff. Not really fancy or anything, just enough to clothe you. "I guess, if you want, you can borrow some of my clothes" I offered "ya know, if you want. But it's totally your choice" my brain then started remembering every piece of clothing I owned and let me tell you, that wasn't much. I have recently just gone though a major growth-spurt. And it's not like I was much of a fashion statement either.

"I'd love to but honestly I don't think I'd fit" he answered with a laugh, squeezing my upped arm.

"Shut up" I answered, feeling my face turning hot. Along with my recent growth-spurt it also brought along with it a few other changes in my appearance. My body seemed to catch up to all the heavy lifting I do. So I guess I bulked up a bit. And also, my features on my face finally seemed to become proportionate with my face. It came as a major surprise to me when all of a sudden girls started to watch as I passed, but not in the way people normally watched me, but with actual interest. It creeped me out.

I could never imagine getting with any of these girls. I mean once or twice during high school parties that I was forced to go to by astrid, I got drunk and made out with a few of them on a few different occasions.

But that's not even the point. The point is that I still haven't gotten used to people commenting on the way I look, for more than just the fact that I was missing a leg.

"Awe is little hiccy a bit flustered" Jack cooed as I turned away to face my car and hide my reddening face.

"No!" I snapped stubbornly still not facing his direction

"come on I'm sure this isn't the first time you've been told that you were fairly attractive" he teased a big grin spreading across his face as he stepped closer, putting his arm over my shoulders. "But don't worry, even if they don't, you know they're thinking it but I'll just keep on reminding you anyways because that's the kind of friend I am"

"No!"I exclaimed pulling away and taking several steps back "No stop. Just stop I don't need you to tell me anything. Can't you just back off I don't like you touching me. I'm not into your kind-"

"My kind!?"Jack burst his smile fading quickly "What do you mean _my kind,_ gay or just cold and awkward like you!"

It went silent.

We both went back to work. I got down under the car and Jack handed me tools as I asked. I would give one word requests and he would reply by shoving the device at my, with out a sound.

God, I think I royally fucked up. I didn't mean any of that. I just, oh I don't even know. I just over reacted. God! I over reacted.

* * *

The day passed and we continue to work in silence. Neither of us even attempting to mend what we had done. But I guess it was me who had to do the mending. I took a deep breath and pull myself under the car. I couldn't just let this friendship crumble, because Jack was the only way out. Sure, I have university, but in all honesty I don't know if I'd be able to go to actually leave but this Jack he gives me a real reason, he's going to be the extra person I need.

"So do you still want to borrow my clothes?" asked quietly forcing myself to look at him "people won't care of the little big on you"

At first Jack didn't answer. He searched through my toolbox like he hadn't even heard me.

"Jack! Please look at me at least" I begged "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything that I said you're great and I really have no problems with you whatsoever" the words came tumbling out of my mouth like vomit. I could feel myself getting worked up I'm just not used any of this. The closeness, the compliments, the listening to me and not tarting my like a mental patient" It was true. I've never had anyone who didn't treat me delicately, as if I could break just by your voice; if the ever spoke to me at all. Even astrid treats me special.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this since I hardly know you but even though you're pretty annoying, I actually don't mind you around. And no one else no one else in this town treats me normal but you do and it's amazing and-"

"Okay bro" jack interrupted. "That's enough love confessing for one day, all I wanted was an apology". A smirk slid back onto his face and I couldn't help but let one take over my lips as well.

"Okay, well do you wanna get going" I offered, already wiping my dirty hands off.

He nodded and we turned for the door.

* * *

"Hey astrid" I called as I grabbed my jacket and stuff from my hook.

"Hey boys" she replied. "Hey hiccup, we still on for tomorrow night" she asked.

"Obviously" I answered. Every Wednesday night we always get together and watch movies. It's been a tradition since grade nine when we started dating and were trying to spend time together with out actually having to talk. Five years later and it's still a weekly thing. We watch disney action movies and dragon movies and old VHSs and new ones that we find on the internet. Anything we could get out hands on really.

"Okay great, just checking." She smiled before the phone rang. As she picked it up she blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it as I walked out. Again another thing from back when we were dating. Damn we were losers.

"So you and astrid, huh." Jack asked and bumped my shoulder with his.

"What? Us, nooo. I mean, we did but nothing now. It was weird"

"Oh" he said in an encouraging tone, like he wanted to know what happened. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. "There's really not much of a story. We were expected to date and we did but we very quickly figured out that it just wasn't working, so now we're just best friends" I explained.

"So who turned out to be gay" jack joked but I looked at him seriously "Astrid, actually"

"What?! No way. Dude, I have a friend, we should set them up!" He exclaimed. Pulling out his phone.

"What! Wait, no. What are you doing. She doesn't even want anyone to know. I wouldn't really go talking about your sexuality around here either." I warned him.

"Well we wouldn't have to have them meet here" jack said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We'd meet her in Kensington" Kensington was one town over, I've never been but I know that it's an actual city.

"Jack, I already told you, people who live here never leave, I'd never be allowed to go to Kensington. And Kensington of all places!" Why am I doing this. I'm supposed to want to leave. He's my way out and he's offering my a ticket.

"Actually you know what, I'll talk to Astrid, we're going to Kensington" I told him with an exited tone in my voice.

"Really!? Great. I'll text ana. We should go on Friday" jack pulled out his phone and started vigorously texting, mouthing out words as he went along.

We turned and walked up my road and made it to my house. "Okay jack, here we are" I introduced him to my front door "cool, now let's go take a look at boutique chez Hiccup" he replied, going for the door nob. "Oh and jack, please try to act- act not like your self. M-my dad, he's a little particular, first impression are vital and you won't get a second chance" I warned.

Another nod and in we went.


	4. Welcome to Casa de Hiccup

**Oh boy, Okay! Heres the chapter, sorry It's kinda bad. I promise better ones will be on their way. **

**Sorry about all the fighting and drama too, I pinky promise that it's just setting up Hiccups personality. Things will get better from here, sorta :/ It will get better I swear. **

**Alright, on a bit of a brighter note, Thanks for reading and leave me a comment if you want, tell me how I'm doing. I'm writing for all you guys so I'm hoping that you're enjoying. **

**Stay magical! (◕‿◕✿)**

**~Mona**

"Please no, no. Oh please just no" I mumbled under my breath as the two of us waked down the front hall which led to the rest of my house. Jack looked at me in confusion but I just put a fingers to my lips and continued to mumble and creep along. He followed. If my dad was home I was just hoping he was in the kitchen, that way I could get to the stairs without him having to see me, which is probably the best for both of us.

But just my luck that he wasn't in the kitchen. He was sitting in the dinning room. At the table with Mrs. Hofferson. Astrid's mom.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath before putting on a phoney smile. I guess my chanting meant nothing. Great.

"Oh, h-hey dad. Oh and- and Mrs. Hofferson" I said quietly. Maybe if I was incomprehensible enough they would just ignore me. But the thing is, here, people don't like to ignore me. They like to get all up into my business. That's how you know they're talking about you. When they are always asking you questions about you're life and how you're doing.

"Hello, dear" Mrs. Hofferson greeted. She wasn't that bad. Nice enough I guess. "How are you feeling. Astrid tells me you're stressed. Are you stressed dear?" She questioned. I internally groaned. Please no. Not in front of Jack. Astrid wouldn't have even told her that anyways. I know she just over hear one of our phone calls.

"No no, really I'm fine. So if you don't don't mind I'm just going to-" I started but she interrupted. She had a tendency to do that.

"You know dear, you can't just walk away when someone is talking to you. You've been a hermit for too long. You need to get out. Make friends!" she spoke like she was my mother. I hated when she did that. Because my mother would never say something like that. She would have smiled and asked if I wanted to go up and play video games and gossip about the whole town and just hide from the world. That's what my mom would've done.

"Actually!" I blurted out a little louder. "Actually I have a friend with me right now" I said, pulling Jack over from where he was leaning up again the door way, out of view. He gave a little wave and one of those people loving smiles.

"Oh hello Jackson." You could hear the distaste in her was probably the white hair and horrible posture "How are you" she greeted suspiciously.

"I'm fine thanks, and yourself? I love your earrings by the way, my mother has a pair just like those." She replied with a charming grin. How dare he be so charming and make me look like more of a social awkward weirdo than I already was.

"Why thank you" she replied, a little taken aback. You wouldn't really expect someone who looked like him to be so polite.

"Stoick, I think you've found what hiccups been needing" she said to my dad who nodded and looked over at me. "Okay, you boys can uh, go now". God, I hated when they did that. When they talked about me like I wasn't there when I was right in front of them. I tightened my fists to stop myself from arguing back. That would have just made things worse. Just give them a reason to send me to the mental hospital.

I gave a tight smile and yanked jack up the stairs, not turning around until I was in my room and sitting on my bed, rubbing my face in my hands.

They treated my like a child. Like a stupid little oblivious child who couldn't handle himself or his own emotions. Especially my dad. Actually no, he was worse. He didn't treat me like a child. He didn't even treat me like a somebody. He treated me like he didn't even know me at all. Though I guess we don't really know each other at all. Even before the accident. It was always my mom and I and then my dad. Mom used to always say that he loved me and he just didn't know what to do with me and I even started to believe her, but now I'm older and I understand everything. I'm his disappointment. I was a scrawny, sad disappointment. I might have gotten a bit bigger but his feelings haven't changed. He's just putting up with me. I'm like a mouse in the house that you just don't bother getting rid of. We live together but we don't actually live _together_.

"So" jack started slowly, moving forward. "Is that the mental thing you were talking about, with your family and how they treat you?"

"Ya... Sorry. I normally just try to avoid all that" I explained.

"Mmhmm" he hummed, sitting next to me "so I'm guessing this has something to do with your story?" What's with this guy and peoples stories. Can't he just mind his own business?

"Ya I guess it does but you're the only one who doesn't know about it so I'd prefer if it would stay like that, thank you very much"

Jack shrugged and leaned back "I'll get it out of you eventually.

"No you won't" but I know he would.

"Anyways" he said, changing the subject "you like dragons eh?"

I looked around my room and yes it was true. I really did like dragons. I had dragon posters and pillows and even dragon bedding. My mom would bring me back everything when she would go to visit her family out of town.

Even though she's gone, the obsession isn't, now I just buy everything online.

"Ya, you could say that"

"You really like dragons" he laughed, pulling up a dragon plushy from my mass of pillows.

"Ya, shut up! I like dragons okay..." I yelled, grabbing the plushy and pulling up to my chest. Little did he know that I had many others stashed through out my room.

* * *

Jack Pulled off his own hoodie and replaced it with one of mine after several minutes of searching and a stupid argument about why he couldn't wear my favourite dragon shirt, he finally picked a dark green one. Jack was right, my swather did fit him big. The sleeves passed his fingertips and everything just kinda hung loose and made him look a lot smaller than he actually was.

"Welp" he shrugged, pushing the long sleeves other his elbows "I guess this would have to do"

"I guess so..." I replied. This was weird. Nothing to say. Have we already run out of words.

"So, you wanna tell me your story yet?" I glared at him and some how rolled my eyes all at the same town. "please just stop with all this story business, I don't want to talk about it so just get over it!"

"Okay fine. If you won't tell me then I want to guess"

"guess?" I scoffed. Theres no way anyone would guess my "story". I still can't even believe it sometimes. Somedays everything just feels like one big hallucination. Like a dream. Those are some of the better days of my life.

"what is it with you and peoples stories anyways?" I asked turning to him with a raised eye brow.

"I dunno. I've always liked to learn peoples back stories. I just like to know what people are all about, ya know. I want to know peoples lives before they became the people who they are today." He explained, moving back and pulling his legs up so he was sitting cross legged on my bed. "so lemme give it a try"

I didn't really answer, just laid down and let him talk.

"okay so... You Mr. Hiccup seem to have gone through some shit" he said. This felt oddly like I was at the psychologist again. God I hated the psychologist. Always searching and prodding for things that they didn't need to know. The memory sent a shutter though my body but I shut my eyes tighter and let Jack have his fun.

"Clearly something happened when you were younger. But not too young because it still seems to have an impact on you, unless you're one of those guys who just hangs onto things, but I don't think you are. So how old, like fourteen?" I was fourteen. It was five god damn years ago and I still couldn't forget.

"Younger you did something stupid, right? Just for fun? For attention. From the looks of you as a kid, I'm guessing it was to prove yourself" he spoke as if he was a detective and I was his mystery. But I don't want to be his mystery I don't want him to figure me out.

"so what did you do? Start a fire" he continued. "Crash a car?"

"No!" I burst out, sitting up straight. "no, I didn't crash a car"

"what was it then?" He question.

"It was a- no it wasn't. You know what, never mind! Will you please just say out of my head!" By this time I was standing. Backing away. "Why do you even care about me, I don't even matter. You don't even know me"

"Hiccup" He said calmly, getting up to follow me. "Hiccup, you are one of the most messed up people I have ever met. You're like a ticking time bomb. Anything and everything will set you off. No wonder everyone treats you so delicately, you freak out about everything!" His voice was rising as he spoke, "You're crazy and you seem to push everyone away! When's the last time you even tried to talk to your dad or anyone but Astrid. Get over your self. Can't you see I just want to help. Can't you see everyone just wants to help. God, maybe you do belong in the hospital, for bipolar or something!" He was yelling now. His words weren't even sinking in anymore. Not even making sense to me. But even though my brain wasn't making any sense of any of this, it didn't stop my brain from letting me go into a fury. That happens a lot.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" My hand whipped the door open, "You got what you wanted, now leave. I don't want my shirt back and I don't want to ever see you again!" my breath became irregular and it took everything I had not to let my fist lash out. A lump rose in my throat but I wouldn't let it out. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of Jack. Not in front of anyone. I wasn't weak, or crazy or messed up and I wouldn't cry. "I don't need you, so just leave"

Jacks face was red with what I was guessing was anger though his eyes looked more sad than anything else. He didn't fight back. He obliged and left.

I listened to his feet as they thudded down the stairs then I waited for the door to slam shut before I fell face first on my bed and let everything out. The anger, the confusion, the sadness and dispare and the guilt. Everything just came out. And it was all because of Jack. Jack did this to me. He messed me up. He messed everything up. I've only known him for like two days and in that time he managed to bring everything out of me. After all the years of keeping it in and hiding it and trying to create a mask, he had to just waltz on into my life and ruin me.

I'm sure I don't really need Jack. I don't need Jack's help to leave this stupid town. I can do this all by my self. Jack can leave right now and I wouldn't care. I would welcome it actually.

* * *

A knocking at my door woke me up. I guess all that being sad knocked me out. "Hiccup?" It was my dad. "uh Hiccup, can we talk?" Talk? He wants to talk? We haven't actually spoken in almost a year and he chooses today out of all days to talk to me? why does the universe choose to put me in such horrible situations?

"uh ya. Ya sure dad." I answered.

"Okay well, I just wanted to see if you were-"

"uh dad" I interrupted, "do you maybe wanna come in?" I asked him. He gave a grunt and slowly pushed the door open. "okay, well son, I-I was just wondering if you were, if you were okay" he awkwardly moved in and sat on the far end of my bed. "I heard some yelling and your friend seemed to leave in a bit of a hurry"

"uh- ya dad, I'm fine. It was nothing. Don't- don't worry"

"that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about" Oh great. A few minutes of awkward no eye contact conversation is good enough for me thank you very much. But yet he continued

"I saw a letter that you sent out earlier this year. At first I was waiting f-for you to tell me about it, b-but I guess that never came around" He was trying to make eye contact with me. I could feel it. But I kept my eyes down anyways. Locked on my interlocked fingers in my lap.

"It was an application university.." What!? My head shot up and for the first time in forever I actually looked at him. I looked right at him and I could already see what he was going to tell me.

"Son, I don't think it would be a good idea if you were to leave. Y-you're not steady enough"

"not steady enough!?" I couldn't help but yell "How would you know whether I was steady or not. You haven't even been up here for over a year! Do you even remember the last time we had a proper conversation?"

"Hiccup! You just sent the first friend you've made since you were 11 running out the door after only two days"

"Dad! You don't even know what happened. You don't even know anything about me. No one does!" God why can't everyone just leave me alone. It's my life. I can handle myself.

"No Hiccup, I do! You did what you always did. You put up the wall, you shut him out slowly over the past couple days just like you did with everyone else in the town. He was trying to be your friend. Trying to figure you out and you just went on lock down. How do you expect to get anywhere when that's all you do. Shut down and lock up"

"I'll be fine because I'll be away from all of this stupid shit and all these stupid people" I knew I was messing everything up. It was all coming crashing down.

"Hiccup, you can't leave. I'm forbidding you from leaving the boundaries of this town. You aren't ready. You never will be" I knew it was coming.

"Ughhhhh!"I groaned in frustration, falling back and pulling a pillow over my face. "you can't tell me what you do! You can't just try and walk into my life and tell me what to do!" I rolled over so I was facing the wall. "just leave, You've ruined enough of my life for one day"

The worst part of all this, the worst part about my dad and him finding my letter and about the university is that he never even asked. He didn't ask about what I was taking or where I wanted to go. Never anything. The first thing he thinks about is that somehow I'm going to be a danger to others.

I let a small tear fall from my eye.

He thinks I'm mental. My dad thinks I'm _unstable_. This town thinks I'm crazy and now jack thinks I'm messed up.

All I have now, is Astrid. But then again, all I've ever had was Astrid.


	5. Astrid knows best

**Hi, Everyone. Thank you, like always, for reading my story and I hope you stick around (I swear it will get better) **

**I'm really sorry if there are ever any spelling or grammatical errors in my work. It's not that I don't care, but simply that with all my homework and stuff I end up writing and editing at like 10 at night. If there is anything super major just let me know in the comments. In general just let me know how I'm doing in the comments, if you want. It really helps give me that little push i need to write the next chapter (though don't worry, I'll write anyways) **

**Okay, so thanks again for reading and I'll see all you guys in the next chapter! **

**Stay incredible! (~￣▽￣)~**

_**Mona**_

* * *

"Hey Astrid, skip work for me today?" I mumbled into the phone.  
My position hadn't changed since last night. I was still lying in my bed face first, only coming up for air and to give an emergency call to Astrid.

"Hiccup I can't. Do you want me to lose my job?"

"Ughh" I groaned and rolled over, "Astriiidddd, Pleeeaase. I need you" I could hear her roll her eyes along with the long sigh she gave me.

"okay fine, but if I end up unemployed it's all on you and you'll be paying my phone bills" Even in her scolding I could hear a smile "be there in ten"

After the phone clicked I decided to actually get up and try to look presentable. Not that I really cared at all, it was only Astrid but for the good of myself I think it would be best if I brushed my teeth.

My brain said get up but my body said no. It just wouldn't move, as if it was made of lead and all it wanted to do was eat food, watch movies and slug around and be all sad. Basically, right now my body was like the one of a 15-year-old girl who had her first break up.

"My god Hiccup, you look like you're on your period" Or I guess I could look like that.

Astrid was standing in my doorway, leaning her back on the frame. "Before we talk you're getting up and taking a shower and fixing the situation with the clothes" She motioned to my attire. I had never changed out of my work clothes. My jeans were still grease covered and my shirt was old and all stretched out.

"Can I not" I whined.

"Oh poor baby" she cooed, pushing away from the doorway, "Do I need to bring some Midol?"

"Oh shut up Astrid" I groaned, pulling my self out of the bed and practically crawling to the bathroom across the hall.

I turned on the light with one hand and started the water with the other. That's how small the bathroom was. My mom always hated it, she said she wanted a big one, with marble flooring and a big window. Those don't even exist in Berk.  
Once the water had heated up, I pulled up that little knob over faucet that turns on the actual shower, stripped down then hopped in.

I let the warm water run down my body and let the thoughts take over my mind.

Okay, I had my first freak out in two years. Last time I panicked like that was at my prom night when I didn't actually go. Astrid and I were supposed to go together but I didn't want to. I didn't want to deal with the stares and the talking behind my back and just everything. So obviously I just ended up acting like a child, like always. I blew up and ended up getting mad about three billion other things at the same time. That's what always happens. I hold everything and it all just comes out at one time. I think I've always been like that though. I never spoke about my problems and then I would reach my end and would just crumble. Except when I had mom, she could help control it, and she would ask me constantly what I was thinking about. Which sometimes made me upset but always helped in the end. Now that she's not here, things are a little harder. I'm way more high-strung and have so many more problems. That is not a good combo.  
At first, after she passed, everything would set me off but as time went on I learnt how to control it better. I was doing pretty well until today. But I guess this got rid or a lot of pent-up anxiety for now so there's one problem out of the way.

So Dad won't let me go to college, he won't even let me leave the premises. That majorly sucked. I really shouldn't be bothered by that at all, I mean I'm 19 for gods sake. I'm a legal adult. I should be able to do what ever I want with out my dad caring. Or at least do what ever I want without caring what my dad thought. But no. Even though we didn't really get along, for some reason I still respected him, even when he never even gave me a dash of it. I mean for gods sake he nick-named me Hiccup. That practically means loser. My dad nicknamed me loser. Everyday of my life my dad looks right at me and called me a loser and some how I still respect him?  
How about no.  
Why should I bother listening to anything he has to say? I won't. I _will_ leave. This is my life and I can make my own choices.  
Now that that's settled, it's only Jack I have to worry about. He's still sort of my ticket out.

* * *

"Hiccup, Hurry up god dammit" Astrid yelled at me, banging on the bathroom door. "How long does it take a man to shower?!" Why is it that I'm friends with her again, she's so pushy.

"Will you please calm down, I was just thinking"

"Well can you please come out and think with me, out loud. I want to hear what's on your mind" Awe, that's right. Because Astrid's the only one who still cares.

I jumped out and grabbed the towel off the hook on the door and used it to dry my hair before wrapping it around my waist.

Upon walking into my room I found Astrid sprawled across my bed.

"finally, I thought you were turning half mermaid in there" She smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Will you just close your eyes so I can get dressed?" I asked in annoyance.

"Awe, It's not like I haven't seen it all before" she laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at her before turning away to swing my closet door open and grab some suitable clothes for how I was about to spend my day, which was doing absolutely nothing. "None of that was ever on purpose! It's not my fault you like to barge in on people without knocking"

"Hey, your dad let me in" she shrugged

"Ya, not into my room though"

"what ever, I don't even like dick" She said and closed her eyes. That sentence right there and the way she said it, that was literally Astrid's personality. She said it like it was and she really didn't care. That's why I think we get along so easily. She's the only one who doesn't treat me with a gentle touch and I definitely never get offended by her brutal honesty or rough edges, at least not _all __that_ offended.

I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and the dragon shirt that I didn't let jack touch before flopping beside Astrid on the bed beside me.

"So" she started. "Yup" I continued. "well, talk to me, brother" she urged, rolling over onto her stomach and turning her head to face me.

"Okay well basically it all started with jack and he's like really obsessed with people and their back stories and so he kept trying to get mine but I didn't want to tell him mine but he kept on pushing and so I just got mad and I yelled and he yelled and then I told him to leave and he stormed out with my green hoodie"

"wait why your hoodie" she tried to interrupt but I just kept on going. "So then after he left I started crying and I know I never cry but this time I did because he started stirring up all these bad memories like the little dick he is then after a bit dad came up and started to talk to me and then he started talking about my college letter because he found it and he didn't even ask where I was going or anything he just told me I couldn't go so I yelled at him too and told him to leave too and then that's when I just fell asleep in my own tears" I said all in one breath. No stops or breaks or even consideration for punctuation.

"Okay, so basically you just had a bad day?"

"A bad day?" I wailed. "It was more than just a bad day, my dad told me that I couldn't move away"

"But I know you're going to do it anyways so what's your problem?" she replied. That was true.

I didn't even have time to answer before she went on. "So your major problem isn't that you're not allowed to move out, that's more of a morality issue. What you really care about is Jack. I know you won't actually admit it because you're a stubborn little turd, _but_ you actually care about Jack. You two got along amazingly and you're sad that you lost a friend and you're feeling guilty because you know this was all your fault but then you're also majorly confused because you've never had any other friends other than me and you don't know what to do" She can read me like a book.

It took a while for me to churn the information through my brain before I could find the words to answer with.

"Okay, so you're right. What do I do now?"

Astrid bit her lip and thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Okay, well you can either go talk to Jack and make up or you can just ignore each other like the losers you are until one of you moves away and you can both be miserable"

"he wouldn't be miserable" I scoffed.

"Of course he would. Have you not seen what he looks like, he doesn't necessarily have the aesthetic looks for a small town. People think he's weird just like they do to you. But anyways, that's not even the point. The point is that you guys have to talk"

I didn't even really know how to reply. I knew she was right but I didn't want to agree. If jack felt weird than he would just move away. "Why should I have to go down on my hands and knees and gravel for his forgiveness, he's the one who did me wrong" I countered.

"God Hiccup, there you go again. Stop being such a child and get over it. He was probably trying to help. You know it's actually not normal to keep everything bottled up inside you and just letting it boil, you're supposed to talk and share and be open. But you're not!" She was just ranting now. Not even speaking to me. She was basically just letting out everything.  
There's been a lot of that this week.  
Instead of getting mad and freaking out at her for calling me out, I just wrapped my arms around her. At first she was stiff but she easily melted into my hug and we just laid there for a bit.

"you're a loser you know" She mumbled into my chest, "A sad, awkward, anti-social loser and I love you anyways"

"I guess I love you too then" I sighed.

Why couldn't everyday be like this. Calm and easy and even for a few moments, like everything actually made sense.

* * *

"Oh dude, I forgot to tell you" I blurted out in the middle of the movie we were watching.

"Hmm?" She questioned distractedly. Jaws was one of her favourite movies. It's a wonder she even had to look at the screen to know what was happening, she's seen it so many times.

"Jack and I were talking and he said that he knew a girl who was cute and would get along well with you, and was also single" I told her, remembering the Ana girl Jack was telling me about.

"Hiccup!" she sputtered "You told him!?"

"No! Well not really. He asked and I just confirmed it" I said, twisting the truth a little but I don't think it would really matter. It's kinda like a gay alliance or something, right? "And anyways Jack's gay too so it doesn't really matter"

"Wait a second!" She interjected, ripping her eyes off the screen and jumping up, "have you even thought that jack might like you?"

"Are you crazy, of course not" I choked pushing her back onto her side of the bed. People like him wouldn't even go for people like me anyways. He's all cool and stuff and I'm just not.

"Anyways, ya, he said her name was Ana. She's his best friend. Apparently she lives over in the next town. He offered to take us"

"And did you say yes" She incurred excitedly.

"Sorta, but I don't think I want to anymore. I mean we aren't really in a good place"

"Hiccup" She whined "No! I wanna meet her. I've never met anyone...like me before" Her ending was a little quieter than when she started. "Please Hic, C'mon, It'll be fun"

I looked down at her, her eyes giving me the puppy dog look. Astrid did deserve a pretty girl. She deserved to have a girlfriend but if she wanted one she could go with Jack alone.

God, I am such a bad friend.

* * *

"Put in another one" Astrid demanded even though she was half asleep.

"No, you're not even watching anymore" I tried to reason but she wouldn't let up.

"I'm just resting my eyes, I can see the pictures with my ears"

"Oh ya" I teased, "what movie did you just finish _hearing?"_

"That one about the little girl who meets that alien thing in Hawaii" She muttered

"No!" I gave her a little flick in the head, "We were watching Shrek. Face it missy, you're dead to the world"

This time she didn't answer. I looked over to see her chest rising and falling slowly with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Awe Astrid" I whispered as I pulled the covers over her shoulders and joined in beside her.  
For a few moments I thought about going down and seeing if my dad was still awake, normally he would stay in the kitchen reading the news paper until all hours of the night, but I decided against it. I really didn't need anymore stress in my life honestly.  
I still had to decide whether I was actually going to attempt to talk to Jack again.  
From there it didn't take my brain too long to be whisked away to the hours at the mechanics. All of the joking and the laughing and the smiling and the talking. Those were things that I never did, until Jack came along.  
I guess if I had to come up with an assessment of our friendship, or I guess ex-friendship for now at least, it would be that he brings out just as much of the good stuff in me as the bad. And maybe, just maybe, the good over rides the bad? I mean I've always had the bad, sitting right at the top, accessible to anyone who even slightly rubbed me the wrong way but the good stuff, now that was a little harder. Only Astrid and mom could ever find that part of me. Astrid, Mom and Jack.  
Why is it that I didn't want to talk to this guy again?  
Oh ya, because he betrayed my trust of being the only one who treated me like a normal human being and called me messed up. And he was also very nosy.

He was a nosy little turd who for some reason I already missed seeing everyday.

Is this what friendship felt like?


	6. My best friends back

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and I'm sorry this one is so short and not very interesting. I'm kinda having writers block right now :( so that's no fun. I'm very sorry this is getting boring but I swear, the next chapter is when stuff actually starts to happen and rise up to it's title. **

**If you have a chance do you mind reading the foot note, I just have to tell you guys some stuff. So I guess****, if you want, take a peek at the end. **

**Like always, Comments, it keeps me going!**

**Stay remarkable (◕‿-)**

**~Mona**

* * *

Work was kinda sucking today. If it was up to me, I would have stayed home again. Well I guess it was up to me to go to work too but that was a different side of me. The one who actually cared about stuff like work and being late.

Everything probably would have been bearable if it hadn't been for Astrid and Jack. They had been talking all day, he hadn't even been in the garage at all.

I walked into work today and found him sitting on top of her desk, a big smile on his face like he was telling some epic story. She was smiling along with him and when I walked in they barely even faltered, Astrid gave a little "hey hic" but that's all! And I bet she didn't even really care, it was just routine.

Even now I could hear them laughing. Probably talking about meeting Ana or something. There's no doubt that Astrid's going with Jack into the next town tomorrow. They seemed to be getting on with no troubles, taking a road trip wouldn't be at all bad.

If I didn't already know that neither of them liked their respective genders I would have presumed they were absolutely smitten with each other. Although, even with that knowledge, I can still feel the sickening flirtatiousness in the room.

Did I just loose two friends in a week. I think I might have.

Other than that though, work was fine. I kept my head in the hood of the car and left the world at the door when I walked in. Work was becoming the stress reliever that it was before Jack. And that was totally fine. Actually I encouraged it. It's time to make everything just like it was before Mr. Overland walked in and jumbled everything up.

I might have been a little detached but at least I wasn't at my wits end by the close of every single day. God he drove me crazy. They were _both_ driving me crazy. Could they not talk so loud. I really don't need to know about the time when you and your ex-boy friend went in some crazy death trap car ride, Jack.

* * *

For the first time in a while I didn't have anyone to walk home with. Normally I'd have Astrid and lately I've had Jack but right now, since they're a little busy with each other, I am totally alone.

It's not that I don't like being alone but it's just that I _really_ don't like being alone. For too long at least. When I'm alone I get lost in thought and when I get lost I start to think and when I think too much that always leads to worrying which leads to stress which will create a very unhappy Hiccup.

Astrid says I don't share, that I'm not open, and I guess I'm not as open as she'd like but I do share. Everyday when we would walk home together I would tell her everything that went through my mind while I was alone with my nose stuck in a carburetor

As I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that I had developed the very rare limp. I hadn't realized until I was reaching down to the separation between my real leg and the silicone covered bionic slab. It's hadn't really hurt since three years ago when the doctors declared that it had officially healed. Though every once in a while, normally on the worst of occasions, my leg would begin that shooting pain again and I would begin again with that limp that I was tortured for having through my first year of high school.

Each step I took, another shock would go up from where the stump of my knee was to my whole body. At the worst of times I would feel it all the way to my finger tips. But that was my life now. Mom couldn't be the only one being punished by the accident.

Thankfully, my house was only another minute or so away, so for those last steps I sucked it up and hoped I looked normal. I don't have time for people asking me about it. "Oh is it the memory of your mother" "are you remembering the accident", like no people! I'm not freaking Harry Potter. I'm just a guy whose missing a leg.

I hopped my the three front steps and the moment I opened the door I was knocked down by two huge paws and smothered in a big wet tongue.

"Toothless!" I shouted with glee. Not even caring if the neighbours heard. Heck they probably already knew that he had come home.

Toothless what my dog, I've had him since as long as I could remember.  
There was this big puppy mill truck that was passing through Berk and it crashed. Let's just say a lot if little kids god the puppies they were wishing all their birthday candles on. Of course I took toothless. The largest and most unwanted of them all. But we got along just fine, and I've go to say, he's the best.

Sadly dad and I were a bit short on cash last year so he sent him away to a farm to be a sheep dog. He's been spending all his time there but I guess he's home now.

With all the strength I could muster I pushed him off.

"Why are you home bud? Eat a few chickens?" I joked, scratching behind his ears. He barked happily in response and bounded down the hall but my heart dropped at the sight.

His leg. It was missing. Where his back leg should have been was just some pink wrapping and then _nothing._

"Tooth!"

He turned back to me and cocked his head to the side as if it shouldn't have been a shock that my best friends leg was gone.

"Oh god tooth, what happened" I wailed.

"Dad, what happened" I yelled out into nothing. Or so I thought. He walked out from the kitchen. He'd been home this whole time and he didn't even think to tell me. Or maybe even call me at work. Warn me or something!

"Oh uh-hello Hiccup" he greeted nonchalantly.

"No dad, don't even play any of this. What happened?"

He cleared his throat. "It was nothing, you don't have to worry. He got into a little fight and he got shot"

Shot? I felt my throat close up and my body stiffen. I pulled Toothless who had wandered back to my side, closer to me.

My brain was going a mile a minute and had billions of questions and yet my mouth didn't let out a word. I couldn't even find my voice.

With a silent nod I headed to the stairs and up to my room, with Toothless by my side.

I couldn't even cry. I couldn't even find any more sadness in me. I couldn't find anything in me. I was feeling just like I did on the day of the accident. Like nothing. They took it all out of me. Jack and dad and Toothless.

With out another thought, I flopped down onto my bed. Tooth jumped up beside me and licked my cheek again as if saying "hey friend, it's all gonna be okay" I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead on his, "you're right bud, we're in this together now." He might not have been able to speak but be could speak to me. We always had a connection. It's like I could read his eyes. And he could read my mind.

* * *

The rest of the night, it was just me and tooth. We watched movies and listened to music and just talked. Well, I talked most of the time but I know he was listening to every word. I think that's the best part about having an animal. They don't care who you are or where you're from or what you've done in life, as long as you love them, they'll love you back. And further more, the best part about dogs is that they're so eager to please. When all the world just wants to watch you crumble and burn, your dog will be sitting there doing tricks and licking your face with their tail going a mile a minute. They just want to love you and see you happy. That's why I can honestly say I love tooth more than anyone else in my life, other than mom. More that dad or astrid or jack- wait I mean he means more to, or I guess- actually never mind. I don't even know why I said Jack's name. But anyways, I love Toothless more that anyone else. He's my bud and I'm his boy.

Eventually we both fell asleep and it was honestly one of the best sleeps I've ever had. The feeling of a warm loving body laying next to me and not planning on going anywhere anytime soon was incredibly comforting. Toothless was incredibly comforting. All this time without my best friend and I never noticed how much he affected my life. How much he calmed me and understood me and just made me an all round happier person.

I didn't even need Jack or Astrid or _anyone_ even. My best friend's back and he's all I need. At least he won't go around calling me an up-tight, antisocial, messed up boy with issues who needs come medical help to get his shit back together. But that's the thing. I've never had my shit together. I've always been a little off, a bit uptight, antisocial and yes even a little messed up. People seem to forget; that's just the way I am, they always want to pin it to a reason. Why am I so weird? Because my mom died? No, my mom died because I was weird. That's just me.  
Sure, kinda sucks. Ya, I wish I could just walk up to people and talk to them but I can't. So just accept it!

My jumble of thoughts were calmed when toothless nuzzled his face further into the crook of my neck. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was still steady, but yet some how he knew. He always knows. He always accepts it.

I pulled him closer and kissed his forehead, "It's just you and me buddy"

* * *

**Okay, so I just wanted to explain some things. **

**You might have started to notice that Hiccup is a little "_not right in the head" _ Not that he's going mad or anything, he just thinks a little differently. He's like Charlie from Perks of Being a Wallflower.**

**So ya, I just wanted to clear that up a little, just in case.  
There's a lot of me in my Hiccup so please bare with me and him if it gets a little confusing. Everything ****always lays out flat and clear in the end (◑‿◐)**

**Thank you again, lots of Loves. **


	7. Sky Scrapers

**Ah, heyyy! **

**I think from here on, the chapters will become more ****interesting, since we'll be meeting different characters *cough cough, jacks ex* - Who do you think it is, comment a guess, just for fun, if you want. **

**I don't really have much else to say... oh yes, I have exams coming up soon so I might have to go on hiatus for a little. Even though I probably care about this story more than school work, I am expected to graduate high school *sigh* But I'll obviously let you guys know when that's happening. **

**So, yes, this is basically routine now but THANK'S FOR READING! and please comment, let me know how I'm doing. **

**Stay sweet ( ^ 3 ^)**

_**~Mona**_

* * *

**_H__ey__ hic, get ready!_**

**_Jack and I will be over in fifteen._**

**_~Astrid_**

What? Jack picking me up? What! Why? No!

I just got home, I just sat down. Toothless and I just went on a jog, literally around the whole town. Down every street, we stopped at every park and or field. There was no way I was getting my butt off of my bed before I took a long nap and ate some food or something.

My phone beeped again.

**_Hiccup, I know you're not even moving. Get ready. Ten more minutes and counting..._**

**_~Astrid_**

With a groan fit for an old man with a bad back, I pulled my self up and looked down at my clothing. I'm pretty sure where ever those two were dragging me off to, sweats and an old kool-aid t-shirt wasn't gonna do it.

Where were we going anyways. It's not like there was anything to do in this town..._not in this town_. That's when realization hit me. We're not staying in this town! Ah what was I supposed to wear. I don't even know what's in style.

Okay, think... What does jack wear. Hoodies, skinny jeans, cool looking motor boots. God! I don't own anything like that.

I swung my closet door open and searched through, hoping that maybe I would find something with some sort of fashionable qualities.

Okay, jeans. Jeans are good. I'll roll up the cuffs a little too. I've seen guys do that on the internet. That's way you'll be able to see my converse. They are a little worn out, but hey, isn't that the style.

After much searching and thinking I finally decided on a dark green t-shirt and my brown leather work jacket. It's not like a leather jacket can go out of style.

Just as I had my arms through the sleeves and I was fixing my collar, Astrid burst in with toothless right at her heels.

"You ready to go?"

"Uh I guess, but are we actually going to where I think we're going?" I asked, grabbing my wallet from the side table and following her down the hall.

"Yup" she answered, popping the p.

"Cool"

* * *

It was only where we were standing in front of our ride into town that I started having second thoughts.

There was Jack, sitting on a motorcycle, engine rumbling and everything.

"C'mon guys. If we wanna get anywhere before dark then we better get a move on"

Astrid nodded but i stayed frozen in my place before turning on my heel, back to the house. I did not do motorcycles. I hate hearing them or seeing them, I won't even work on them and definitely not ride them. I can't. I-I just can't. Never again.

"Alright, you two have fun" I told them, opening the front door.

I had one foot in when Astrid called me back.

"Hiccup, come on. It's only like an hour and I half away, and we'll all be together, there's no problems"

"No problems?!" I yelled, cried "ya sure, just throw three people on a motorized bike so they can ride down the high way as the sky darkens with our lives in the hands of this frosty-headed idiot!"

"Hey!" jack yelled somewhere in the back ground. Not that I took much notice. I had bigger problems. "Hic, if we take a car everyone will know we left" she tried to reason.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be leaving the premises of Berk anyways so you guys, have fun" I said

"But hiccup" she had resorted to begging. "I can't meet my first potential girl friend with out you. Please"

My eyes softened but my stance stayed stiff with my hand remaining on the door knob. Our eyes locked in a vicious staring contest until finally we were all seated in my pick up truck.

After long moments of silence, Astrid opened her mouth the speak.

"Hiccup, you're nineteen. Don't you think your old enough-"

"Old enough? I'm sorry did I miss the memo that on your 19th birthday all memories of before are erased?"

"No, of course not! But don't you think that's maybe-"

"No Astrid I don't think. Six years doesn't change anything, the years don't bring her-" I held my tongue, remembering that Jack was in the back seat. "You know what. I don't have to explain anything to you. I always thought you were the one who understood but ya know, what ever" I know I was being over dramatic. I could hear it in my own voice. But they brought it onto me. Them, with the prying and the talking about me, and just everything. When did it become national "mix hiccup's life around" day?

More silence fell over us.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I should know, shouldn't I. I do understand man, I actually do. Kay hic, you know I don't want to hurt you" she spoke softly. Something you rarely got from Astrid.

"Ya I know. I've been acting pretty hormonal lately anyways" I sympathized.

"Awe bud, I'll get you a midol" she joked, bringing one of her arms over my shoulder. I brought one of mine over hers too and we fell into a sort of half hug thing.

"Gah! Guys, please. Hiccup, eyes on the road!" Jack yelled from the back.

"Oh ya sure, ruin the moment" I accused him but we both retracted our arms anyways. Hers falling into her lap and mine to the wheel.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Astrid spoke excitedly into the lazy atmosphere of the car ride, and hour in.

"Ya I know. It's like we're breaking all the rules. I can't wait to see all the stores and stuff" I added.

"God, you guys are such small town people" Jack threw in from the back.

"Oh shut up!" Astrid snapped. "You acted the same way on our way to the farm. And you fangirled when we passed the horses."

"You went to the farm? Like _the_ farm? The one that toothless worked at?

"Ya, duh. How else do you think tooth god back home. He just ran?"

"No, but I thought my dad, uh, never mind" I said, waving my hand. "But anyways, are you excited" I prodded. I know she wants to talk about it. A small smile made its way onto her face, along with a slight blush. It was weird seeing her like this. Believe me, you never see her like this.

"Uh ya. Ya I'm excited, but I'm all honesty, I'm more nervous than anything"

"Don't be" I told her. "Well actually, be a little nervous because she is best friends with Jack. You have to watch out for people like that". Astrid laughed but Jack whined from the back. "Guys, I'm right here. And for your information Ana, is awesome. Nothing like me." He argued. "Not that I see anything wrong with being like me. I'm pretty awesome too" he added.

* * *

Not too far after, more cars started appearing and more street lights. And the highway side farms started disappearing and being replaced with big enterprise buildings and factories. It was almost if we drove all night and the sun was starting to rise again. That's how many lights there were on the sides of the road. No wonder there were so many people out. I wonder if they even sleep at night. I wouldn't be able to.

My eyes were trying to focus on the road and where Jack was telling me to go as I pulled off, into the exit.

"You know what Hiccup, pull over. I'll take the wheel. City driving is a little different from what you're used to" I didn't even argue, I just swung to the side and we swapped seats.

My eyes were glued out of the window, staring at all the tall buildings and all the cars. Dang, there were a lot of cars. Jack weaved in and out and chucked. "What?" Astrid and I both said at the same time, pulling our eyes away from the view.

"It's you two. You guys are funny"

"Are those tall buildings office buildings? Like the World Trade Center?" Astrid asked, pointing to a line of tall buildings.

"What? No, those are just apartments. You guys really need to get out more"

,"I would be scared to live at the top of a sky scraper, I don't even know how they stay up straight." I said.

"That's not even a sky scraper, that's not even a very tall apartment" jack replied. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "You know what, were meeting at Aztec instead".

"What the shit is an Aztec" Astrid questioned.

"It's a café down town. Might as well show you where all the sky scrapers are at"

We both nodded and Jack pulled out his phone. One hand on the wheel and the other texting. It was a wonder he could manage to do anything else with all these cars and people and dogs and children. Why were there so many kids out at eight at night. I guess city kids do it differently because back home, when I was little we had this universal rule that all kids had under the age of ten had to be home by seven. My mom and I broke that rule all the time, but it still stood.

* * *

A little while and a lot of honking later, we rolled up to a place with the name Aztec written across the front window in block letters.

"c'mon" Jack ushered, "Ana already got us a spot, she told me it was full"

"It's full at eight at night? Don't these people have homes?" I asked.

"Jack just laughed. "Dude, eight isn't late at all, people are just coming out now, that's totally normal. But I guess I forgot to tell you, this week is pride week, so ya, it's a little packed." he explained.

Pride week? Like _gay_ pride week? I'm in a big city full of gay people, with a group of gay people. They're all gonna be getting drunk and hooking up I bet you anything. And I'm just gonna be standing there like _yup, still like girls. _

"Oh don't worry Hic" Jack said as he opened the front door, "Lots of pretty girls have gay best friends" I rolled my eyes before they widened at the sight of inside the cafe. "This is a cafe?" I exclaimed.

"welcome to the city bro"

* * *

We made our way to the back of the cafe. Passing under super cool light fixtures and passing by busy tables and awesome paintings on the walls. Even under the volume of chatting people, you could hear some hipster-indie-rock-ish type music playing in the background. Nothing like the lame elevator music they play back home. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat in another Berk cafe again. Just the thought bores me compared to this one.

"Ana!" Jack exclaimed, running forward and pulling a tiny girl into a hug. All I saw was tan skin and blue-green hair. I looked over at Astrid and she gave me an unsure smile and mouthed "_her hair_" Before I had the chance to reply Ana hopped over to us. "Hi guys!" she greeted excitedly as if she had already drank a few cups of coffee.

I smiled and looked over at Astrid again. Her facial expression had changed. He almost looked flustered. Her cheeks were turning red and she was fiddling with the end of her braid. "Uh, h-hey"

"awe" she cooed "Jack was right, you are super cute" If it was possible, her cheeks darkened even more.

"uh, thanks" she smiled.

"well here" Ana pulled Astrid over to the table, "what do you want to have?"

"Just a coffee I guess. There is coffee, right?" Ana laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells. "You are too cute. Of course theres normal coffee, silly, but theres so much more to try. Be adventurous?"

"I like adventure" She answered dumbly.

"awe, we can share a pumpkin spice latte if you want"

It was almost sickening. Watching my best friend just melt. Watching my big, tough, unbreakable, unmovable best friend fall into puddy in the hands of some tiny, multi-colour haired girl that she only just met.

I was about to take a seat at the far end of the table when Jack grabbed hold of my arm and whispered into my ear "let's leave them alone, we have some sky scrapers to see" One last look at the two girl who seemed to already be in a deep conversation and he dragged me along and down the busy night time streets.


	8. It's better down where it's wetter

**Oh, hey! I hope you like this chapter because I love it! I just wrote it today but I couldn't wait until friday to post it.**

** So yes, please enjoy because I definitely enjoyed writing it for you guys. If you get a little confused about what the city looks like, in my head I see it like a new york/ Toronto-esk kind of city but imagine what ever your heart desire :) (oh and please don't be fooled my the chapter name. This is rated T. No sexy times...yet (¬_¬))**

**Comment if you want, it makes me happy and keeps me writing!**

**Stay unstoppable (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ**

**~_Mona_ **

* * *

"Listen bro" Jack spoke. We had been walking for a while now. Just walking and looking. Everyone once a while he would show me a really tall building or a cool store.

Still, I had that feeling deep in the back of my mind. It wasn't anger or even sadness. Just this feeling, like everything was just kind of floating there. We both knew it was there, we could both see it, but we chose to ignore it.

"Listen, I'm sorry" there it was. I waved him off. "Don't worry about it, man. It's behind us now"

"No, I actually want you to hear me. I, Jackson Frost Overland, am sorry. Like _really_ am. I know you probably get apologies all the time, but this one is real. I was being a dick and that was really dick-ish of me and I'm sorry. I wouldn't leave you alone and that was mean of me, I'm sorry." I just kept my mouth shut and let him talk. I kinda liked that he was feeling bad. Not because he was feeling bad but because he was actually feeling _bad_. This time it wasn't my fault. And no one was throwing the blame at me. "I was talking to Astrid the other day" he continued. "On our way to the farm. She was telling me about you"

"What what! What did she tell you?!" I burst.

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing too personal. Just how all that stuff's a soft spot for you, and how you don't like sharing. Sometimes I forget, us city folk are a bit more open than you small town people"

"I do so share, I just don't share about that one topic" I argued.

"Oh really?" He countered. "Okay, tell me something about yourself"

Oh great. That question it seems like the moment some one asks you about yourself you forget _everything_ about yourself including your name, "uh, okay... My favourite colour is green, I really like dragons. I'm pretty good at maths and English but I suck at actually talking to people" I listed off. He nodded and smiled. "Okay dragon boy, I guess it's my turn" Jack and I crossed a road as he started explaining himself, "okay, so I come from a city called Burgess and I have a little sister named Sarah. At my prom I froze the punch as a prank and got kicked out. My favourite animal is a snowy owl and I really love winter so much more than anyother season"

I laughed "so you really are Jack Frost Overland"

"Oh god, ya, my parents thought it would be funny to make my middle name Frost, but I guess I lived up to it didn't i?"

"Totally"

"So what's the story about your name. I mean dude, Hiccups gotta have an interesting background"

I sighed and hunched my shoulders over, "it's actually it's just a nickname. My real names Hayden but my dad started calling me Hiccup when I was little when ever I would mess up and I guess I would mess up a whole lot so it just stuck after a while"

Jack bumped shoulders with me, "well Hayden, I don't think you're a Hiccup but the name suites you" he smiled over at me, "it's cute"

"Dude, I can't be cute, I'm taller than you" I told him.

"Okay then, does that make me the cute one?" He joked

"Don't flatter yourself"

"Heyy" he whined. "I am cute. Actually I'm hot. I'm super hot, can't deny that. It doesn't matter if you're taller than me or not, you're still the cute one in this relation- friendship"

I rolled my eyes and he rolled his too and we both just laughed. Where was this conversation even going?

"What ever" I brushed him off.

Finally Jack stopped in front of an incredibly tall building. I looked up and could hardly see the top.

"Whoa" I gasped "what is it?"

"It's a sky scraper, dumbo." I turned to glare at him but he just smirked back. That stupid smirk. I haven't seen that in a bit.

"Geez, I know that. I mean what is it for?" I clarified.

"I knew what you meant, I was just messing with you. Anyways, my friend Sandy lives here. He's loaded cause he's a doctor and he said I could drop by when ever I wanted"

"And I'm guessing you want to?"

"Duh, I told you I was gonna show you a skyscraper didn't"

At that we walked in and Jack asked the front desk to page Sandy. Soon after, his room number was given and the concierge handed us both guest cards.

* * *

The walls were lined with expensive looking paintings and the floor was made of marble with a long Center rug running down the middle. It was like one of those fancy apartments that you see in movies. It was amazing. What I would do to live in one of these. But I guess you'd have to be a doctor to achieve that, eh.

"So what kind of doctor is Sandy?" I asked.

"Oh, he's a sleep doctor, he studies peoples dreams and figures out why they're having problems" Wow, that's pretty neat. I wonder if someone like him would work on me if they sent me away to the mental hospital?

We finally made it to the seventeenth floor just as the lady at the front desk had told us. Instead of knocking, jack walked right in. "Jack, that's rude" I chastised.

"Hey, it's not like knocking would do much good. Sandy's deaf"

"What? Really?" Before I had a chance to say much more a short man with golden blonde hair walked out of a room and waved vigorously. Jack moved his hands around quickly and Sandy replied with more complicated gestures. It was odd watching a conversation with no way of understanding what was going on.

Jack pulled me forward and I smiled down at his friend. "Hi" I greeted, even though I guess he couldn't hear me. It just felt like the polite thing to do.

He happily waved back anyways and ushered us to his couch.

The two continued on with their conversation. Every once in a while Jack would laugh out loud or Sandy would clap his hands.

"Sandy wants to know where berk is. God knows I don't know" Jack asked.

"Well, It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery" I told him flatly. He narrowed his eyes at me but turned to him friend and I'm guessing he told Sandy what I had said. Sandy seemed to find it funny as he clapped his hands and looked over at with with a smile and said something to me.

"He said you're pretty funny and- hey no, I'm not saying that" he snapped. He and Jack seemed to have a little argument before they both looked back to me again with slightly annoyed grins, "he said that you were funny and that he thinks he's been there before."

"We'll tell him thanks" I said, more to Sandy that Jack, ignoring the little episode they just had.

"Okay well let's go up now" Jack said, getting up from the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"Gosh, why so mysterious" I snorted.

"Ya I am, because it's supposed to be a surprise, stupid" he countered.

"Wait, are we going to the top. I told you, I actually don't want to go, I don't want to be way up there"

"Oh come on. I promise it will be cool. Just pretend that you're flying... On a dragon or something"

"That's stupid, Jack"

"Stop being such a downer, I'm trying to have fun" I continued following him, down the hall and into the elevator. He pressed the button to the 16th floor. I didn't even know those existed.

The argument continued as we raised up to the top floor but lost my words when the doors opened.

It was a whole floor covered in glass. The walls to the ceiling. It was as if we were out side but we weren't. It was beautiful.

"Like it" Jack was smiling hopefully at me, eyes bright.

"Why are you even doing this for me" I asked breathlessly.

"Because you're a lonely, shy guy who's never been out of your lame town. It's time for a little change of scenery"

"But I wanted to see the city"

"Ya, and what's a better way to see the city than being above the whole thing" Jack said as he pulled me over to the window. From here you could see everything. The city looked like a Christmas tree with all the lights. The cars and people looked like ants scurry around. Making their way home after a long day.

"So you never actually answered my question, do you like it?"

It took me a moment to close my mouth and answer "I love it, thank you!" I exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug.

"Oh stop" he muttered. It might have been dark but I swear I saw his cheeks turn pink.

"Anyways, do you know how to swim?"

"Are we playing the question game again bro, I'm over it" I whined.

"Awe, I love that game, but no not right now" Jack said, running over to the big tarp across the floor that I hadn't noticed before. He rolled it back with a crank to revile a hug pool!

"No way!"

"Yes way" jack yelling as he jumped in, clothes and everything. He came up with his white hair plastered to his forehead "Come on!"

"No, I didn't bring a change of clothes and there are kinda my good ones" I reasoned.

"Fine, then take em off"

"Are you kidding me" I said with disbelief.

"Nope" Jack hopped out and peeled off his shirt, well actually my shirt, and his pants soon followed so he stood there in just his boxers.

"No" I refused. There was no way I was stripping down with him. I didn't know him _that_ well yet.

"We're both guys"

"Ya sure, but you're a _gay_ guy" I tried to fight back. It was weak but that's all I had.

"Oh come on! Just relax. Let everything go for once"

He was right. I finally had the chance the let go and I was holing back like I always did. Not this time.

I let my jacket fall off and then yanked off my shirt but hesitated. "Uh jack, I guess I never told you." I started, "when I was younger I got in a bit of an accident and well... I have a fake leg"

"No way dude, you're like, a cyborg now!"

I just laughed and proceeded to take off my jeans. He took it better than most, but then again, he's not most, he's Jack.

I jumped in along with Jack and I stayed under for a few moments before bursting out for a breath and flicking my hair out of my face.

"This it freaking awesome" I said.

"Okay, now how long can you hold your breath" Jack inquired.

I shrugged. "I don't know, never really felt the need to check"

"Well, now you're about to find out. Take a big breath"

Jack and I both sucked in before dunking our heads under. I squeezed my eyes tight and puffed my cheeks out.

Suddenly fingers were at my eyes and I heard a bubble like laugh from jacks direction. I took the chance and opened my eyes slightly to see Jack laughing at me. He poked my cheeks before imitating the face I'm guessing adorned my head.

I stuck my tongue out at him but just ended up laughing too. I had to admit. It was pretty funny.

Jack floated to the bottom and sat down indian style, his hair floating like frosty flames and a big grin stead across his face.

On the other hand I could feel my lungs starting to burn, begging for me to take a breath. I tried to stay down but I couldn't do it. Red faced and hacking and trying to suck In a breath all at the same time I pulled my head from the water.

Soon after Jack rose up, looking as if he could spend another hour under there. Once I had my breath back I spoke up "how on earth do you do that?"

"When I was 15 I almost drowned so I started a lot of swim training and ya know, I just got good"

"oh yeah, what was it that Sandy told you earlier?"

Jack turned away "It was nothing, just Sandy being Sandy"

"what did he say?" I pried. why was I so interested. Maybe it was because it god Jack so flustered. It was funny to actually see him flustered, he was normally so cool and collected.

"It was nothing!" he assured me

"well if it was nothing than it wouldn't matter if you told me"

"and it wouldn't matter if I didn't"

"just say it!"

"Fine!" Hah I broke hi. "Sandy just said that you were funny, a lot better than my old boy friend"

"And what's the problem with- oh wait ahah. What ever, I probably am better than your ex" I boasted

Jack mumbled something under his breath that i didn't catch, but it sounded like an agreement so I went with it.

"So is that what you want to be, when eventually you have to grow up?" He couldn't stay a youthful idiot forever.

"Nah bro, I was thinking something more on the lines of being a professional hockey player, or maybe a hockey teacher. Something with ice definitely." He explained.

"Oh yes, how _Jack Frost_ of you" I joked.

"I guess I was named appropriately."

"The worlds biggest question is nature or nurture"

"It's definitely nature for me"

Jack let himself float up so he was just laying there. I did the same.

"So how about you. What do you want to be?"

That's was the question wasn't it. What was I good at. My common sense told me mechanics. "I guess mechanics, building cars and fixing machines"

"Is that actually what you want? To do the same thing you do right now. I kinda thought you wanted to get away from that, ya know?"

Jack was right. I didn't really want to fix cars for the rest of my life, it was a great hobby but I did want more.

"I do want to go to university, and become an architect" I told him truthfully

"See that's better. Why didn't you go after graduation. You're nineteen right?"

"Ya I am. But I just couldn't. I wasn't ready"

"Well are you ready now?"

"Maybe, but my dad still says I'm not. He won't let me go. He told me I couldn't even leave the premise of Berk"

"Well, sorry to say this but your dad is a bit stupid. You're pretty amazing and you're totally ready to go. You had probably always been. It's just that no one has given you the chance." I couldn't even really answer to that. I don't think I trusted my voice. What he said, the way he said it. Everything he said was my mom. Jack was like my mom, he was a replacement for her. Not as in forgetting about my mom because I have Jack but as in, he's that's new force I have in my life. He makes me do crazy things and say things I didn't even let myself think about.

"So, now I'm giving you the chance, do _something_ with that"

"You're right, you're totally right" was all I told him.

We both let a silence fall over us and the pool. Everything disappeared. Just me and him and the pool and the stars and the remainder of this amazing day. I haven't had a day this awesome in a very long while.

Don't let this be the last.


	9. Homeward bound

**Hello! **

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's so late *hides* it's exam time right now and I'm a little preoccupied. But they'll be done soon enough and then it will just be me and this story because it's not like I have anything else to do. **

**On a happy note, Dragons 2 is coming out soon! Who's exited? I am! Probably too exited but just.. C'mon have you seen Valka! It looks amazing. **

**So yes, the normal. Comment and enjoy.**

** Sorry for the slow update but I'll be writing even more often when school ends.**

**Stay flawless (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**~Mona **

* * *

I woke up when something heavy fell across my stomach. My eyes slipped open and it took a moment to adjust the darkness.

Is it actually still dark? What time is it?

Once my vision could see through the darkness I looked down to see it was an arm. More specifically, Jacks arm.

Not too long after, his head fell into the crook of my neck.

Who knew Jack was the cuddly type? Definitely not me.

To avoid any awkward moments I moved farther back so his arm fell away. Along with that I also fell off the fold out bed that we were sleeping on!

"Ouch!" I muttered and I rubbed my head where it connected with the hardwood floor, unlike the rest of my body which landed on the nice thick area rug.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack groaned. Is it possible for someone's voice to actually drop five octaves in the morning? Because I'm pretty sure Jacks did.

"I just fell" I answered

"Why?" He asked. He was now more awake and more able the laugh it me.

"You kept on moving farther and farther onto my side, finally I moved over just a little too much"

Jacks smile dropped a little from his face and the sleepy expression was back. "Oh sorry. Ya, I'm like that. Next time just punch me" he told me.

Jack giving me permission to punch him? I'm definitely gonna take advantage of that.

His head fell back on the pillow and before I could get in another word he was passed out. At least this time it was on his respective side of the bed.

But who's bed?

I squinted my eyes and tried to see through the darkness. It all looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

That's when everything came back to me. The late night swimming and star gazing. But I definitely don't remember coming back up to Sandy's apartment. Last thing I do remember was Jack and I getting out of the pool at about one or two in the morning and falling asleep on the pool side lounge chairs we were trying to dry off on. Or at least I did.

What ever. I climbed back onto the bed. Carful not to move it all that much and pulled the covers back up over me.

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup wake up will ya" was the lovely sound of Astrid waking me up. Definitely not the soft voice and gentle nudge- kind of girl.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I announced with my eyes still closed.

"Then open your eyes. We've got to get going"

"I'll sleep in the car then"

"You're driving, stupid"

"Gah" I exclaimed, finally opening my eyes fully and pulling my self up. " okay. Okay, I'm up but if I don't have a coffee in this hand in the next minute we're gonna have some issues" I said, motioning to my now out stretched hand.

"I've got you bro" Jack said from the kitchen. "It's crazy what a little swimming can do to a person, eh". Jack strolled in with two mugs in his hands. He handed one to me and raised the other to his lips.

I took a sip and sighed. "that hits the spot"

"great! Now you're awake, lets go, I can hear my mom yelling already" Astrid rushed. My eyes widened and I jumped up, running to the door along with Astrid. Until now I didn't even think about that. My dad is going to be _so_ pissed. Like mega pissed. The kind of angry that will cause me to never be allowed to leave the house again. I wasn't even allowed to stay over at Astrid's until after ten until just this year. My dad might not like me but he's still strict about everything. I think secretly he's just scared that I'm going to have a panic attack or freak out out side of the privacy of our own home. Then everyone will see how _crazy_ I actually am.

We all ran out the room to the elevator, waving rushed goodbyes and sending thanks as we flew out the door. Well, Astrid and I flew, Jack was going at more of a wandering pace. Just strolling out of the room, having an actually conversation with Sandy. His hands moving quickly and his expression intense.

"Jack we really don't have time for you to be discussing important matters right now" He rolled his eyes and waved Sandy good bye, giving him one of those man hugs before running to catch the elevator before it closed on him.

We all jumped into the car and took off. It was actually kind of silly, trying to rush home. We were already dead, I don't think a ten minute difference would matter much. But I guess every second counts. Better safe that sorry.

I turned on the radio to fill the silence. Some clanky pop song started and we all sang along anyways. Not obnoxiously like you see in the movies where everyones in a convertible and they're singing to some stereotypical prissy-teen-coming of age song as they go off and become better friends.

No, it was more of a quite humming.

* * *

"so, Astrid" I started

"Hmm?"

"How was your night" I sang.

"Oh ya know" He face was turning slightly pink and a smile was slipping onto her face even though I could see her trying to keep it back.

"Oh c'mon, spill it girl"

"Wow Hic, you sure you're straight?" Jack jumped in

"you stay out!" I retorted "Theres nothing wrong with being interested in my best friends love life"

"Thers nothing wrong with being gay either"

I decided to just ignore that one and I turned back to Astrid. "You're not getting out of this that easy"

"We didn't do anything"

"oh come on, tell me"

"there nothing to tell"

"don't lie to me, it's not very best friend like" I scolded

"gah, okay fine!" she exclaimed "we hung out at the caffe until it closed then we went to her apartment. All we did was eat ice cream and watch all the marvel movies. It was pretty fun"

"oh that's cool. Any cuddling?" I asked giving her the sly eyes.

"Maybe a little" she replied shyly, her face growing pinker by the minute.

"Awe, my little Astrid's found a pretty girl and she's going soft!"

"Soft? Astrid Hofferson is not _soft!" _she glared at me before punching me in the arm. Extra hard just to prove her point.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. But in all honesty, you gonna see her again?"

"well we exchanged numbers so I'd hope so"

I nodded slowly. Well that's great. Great and weird all at the same time. It was kinda funny to think about the fact that I used to date this girl and now she's basically dating my friends best friend.

"So how about your night" Astrid asked with the same sing song voice that I used on her.

Now was the time that I actually had to rack my brain for what actually happened last night. The memories were kind of blurry still. I don't think I'm totally awake yet. "Uh well, we went swimming" I told her, deciding to leave out the part about the boxers. "Ya, we went swimming and just chilled. I also met his friend Sandy, you met Sandy right?"

Oh ya, Sandy's cool. I met him when Ana and I came over at like five in the morning. He's pretty funny for a guy who can't speak or hear." she went on. "but anyways, Swimming sounds fun. Did anything else happen" She asked with her eye browns raised.

"What, no!" I burst "why would you even ask that. Do I not Seem totally straight?"

"No no, don't worry, Hic. Your manliness is still fully in tack. It's just that when we came in, you and Jack were in a bit of a compromising position. So I was just curious." Now it was my turn for my cheeks to burn red. I guess we fell back into the same position as we had been earlier that night. At least we were fully dressed.

When did I get dressed again?

It will probably come to me. I still don't even remember going back up to the room.

"That's just Jack, he's a cuddly sleeper" I said, turning back to Jack to see that he was fast asleep, his hair all messy and snoring slightly. Lucky him.

"Umhmm, A cuddly sleeper..." Astrid hummed.

"what do you mean by that?"

"what, oh nothing. I was just acknowledging" I knew she was thinking about somthing else but I just let it go. I didn't have the time or the patience to fight with a beast right now.

I swear the ride there was a lot longer than the way back. Maybe it was the disappointment of leaving after the best day ever or maybe it was the lingering fear of having to walk into my house in about five minutes and face my father.

"so you ready?" Astrid nudged me

"well ready as I'll ever be" there was no turning back. We rounded the corner and I could now see my house. "Just drop me off then take the car over to your house, I don't think I'll be coming back out anytime soon"

"you sure you don't want us to come in with you? We can explain and fight for your side" Jack piped up.

We both looked back at Jack. He looked so innocent, the face of someone who hasn't seen my dad in a rage.

"I don't think you're ready to see my fuming father"

Astrid nodded quickly beside me. "Ya, I'll drop Jack off too, I'll see you at work when ever, good luck" she moved forward and took my hand "don't let him break you down again. You're your own person and you're a strong one at that" one last squeeze and I opened the door to jumped out.

To anyone else that might have seemed silly; giving someone a pep talk before going home to talk to their dad, but for me, it was seriouse. I needed it. My dad can dig me right into the ground with only his words, with out even raising his voice. I'm a pretty tough person. I let things get to me but I normally don't let it show. Until Jack, Jack really messed me up but that's not even the point. The point is, I don't share, I don't talk, I don't show emotion. But my dad, my dad breaks me. He tears me down and distroys all the walls that I try to build up to protect myself. He makes me cry. I don't cry.

With a deep breath I opened my door and prepared myself for what was to come.

At at first I thought I might actually be able to make it up to my room with out my dad seeing me. I didn't see him in the front room. I then walked down the hall and I couldn't hear him. It wasn't until I had already reached the stairs and was holding into the banister, ready to climb up did I notice him at the kitchen table in the eyes were livid. Even in the dark room I could see his face with all it's creases and lines and the thick vile of anger that covered it as well.

"Where. Have. You. Been" he practically growled.

My mouth dried up and my hands grew clammy. I really should have practiced this. Or at least thought about what I wanted to say. Not that it would have really helped, everything drained from my mind along with the colour on my face.

"Hayden, I asked you a question" Hayden? It almost sounded foreign to hear. The only place I ever saw my real name was on my birth certificate. No one ever called me that. Never. Not even in the worst of situations.

"Dad, I'm sorry" I whimpered.

"I don't want to hear your bloody apologies, I want to know where you went"

"To town, I went to the city with Astrid and Jack"

"But I clearly told you not to"

"but-" I started. He cut me off.

"No buts! Hiccup I told you not to, how could you disobey me like that. You're not like your other friend, you don't know what's out there. You react to the smallest things and I can't have you going out and getting more messed up that you already are"

That was the the last straw. Something clicked inside of me.

"No dad! You can't tell me what to do. Belive it or not, I'm a legal adult. No matter what you say, I can go out and I can leave and I naver have to come back. You don't own me, you don't even know me. I'm not messed up, I'm just different. And different is okay. Jack said it was okay. He said I was ready. He said I've always been ready!" my breath was heavy by the end of my speech and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Jack? This was all Jack's fault wasn't it. He put these stupid ideas in your head. He's just a city boy. Out in the city they accept everything. The gays and the crazies. Hiccup, you aren't normal, I don't want you around that... Or jack."

"Jack is my best friend!" I burst. I didn't need his approval on who I was and wasn't friends with. "They do accept everyone in the city, I like that. I feel like I belong. For once I wasn't an out cast. I wasn't the retard, the demented kid, the _hiccup_ who's mom died because he was an idiot!"

"Hiccup! Get out! Go upstairs! I don't want you to leave this town or this house. Not for a good long time. And no Jack. I will do everything in my power to remove Jack from this town. He's nothing but trouble"

"Dad! I know this is your sick sort of way to try and help me but-"

"Go!" He barked.

My mouth snapped shut and I turned on my heel with out another word. Why did it always have to end like this.

Tears were brimming and I felt as if my heart just dropped right out of my body and there was just a dark empty hole in it's place.

Why did he have to hate me so much.

I fell onto my bed and let everything out into my pillow. My sreams and my cries and sobs and curses and everything else from every other horrible emotion I was feeling. I was under house arrest and have basically been banned from ever seeing my friend again. My dad thinks that some how he's helping me just he just doesn't get it. He's the kind of person who can live in this small town for his whole life. Be born here, work here, marry here then die here. But I can't. My mom couldn't and neither could I.

I sometimes think that's why he hates me. I'm just like her. I hear it all the time. Your eyes are just as green, your smiles is just as lopsided, your nose, your hair your personality. I am her. I know I am. I'm proud that I am. But I don't think he is.


	10. Do you trust me?

**Ah, okay. This one is pretty bad and short, it's just a filler to make everything else fit a little better. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes and all that fun stuff. I sorta just wrote this because I didn't want to do my science review... which is due tomorrow... but what everrrrrr. **

**I promise that My chapters will get better and more interesting once all this stress is off me but I can't promise that you won't get another crappy chappy, because I still love to write even with exams and most of my brain busy trying to graduate high school :D **

**So thank you for reading even though I'm not the best writer and thanks for not giving up on me when my chapters get boring and lame. Thanks a lot for all the nice comments and just thanks for everything!**

**Comment and thanks for readingggg!**

**Stay superb ~(◠‿◕✿)**

**~Mona**

* * *

It's been a week since I've been to work or even spoken to Jack and Astrid. I just couldn't. I couldn't look them right in the face and tell them that I didn't do _anything._ That I hardly tried. That I let him manipulate and tell me everything was my fault again.

I hadn't left the house. Just like dad told me. I always just do what ever he says. I try to stand up but I just can't fight against him. I don't know why though. Why do I listen to him or respect him when all me does is ruin me. If anything really messed me up, it was him. He caused me to be afraid and guarded. He taught me to be just like him.

That's why I really _do_ need to leave. If I don't I'll end up just like him. I'm sure when he was younger he had dreams too. I've seen pictures of him when if looks like he still had life in his eyes. Now the only time I ever see anything alive in his dark eyes was when he was yelling at me. The only emotion I ever see in him is anger and or disappointment.

That's what I'm going to turn into. I can already see frown lines. I'm not even _twenty_ yet and I have frown lines. What's next, grey hairs? I'll bet you anything.  
Jack had tried to text me and call me before. He probably tried after Astrid couldn't get through to me. Just like I did to Astrid I did to him.

I didn't want to see them. Especially Jack. When my dad says he's going to do something I know he will. If he wants Jack gone, I'd better be prepared to say goodbye.

"Hey Hiccup, come down here. I've got to tell you something." Jack smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"Hiccup" he said again.

I was already following, "Jack, just tell me"

"Hiccup" he repeated "Hiccup" again "HICCUP!" My eyes flew open and it took me a moment to realize that it was all just a dream. Simply wishful thinking. But it sounded so real. Like he was right there.

"God dammit Hiccup, do I have to climb up there?"

Wait...what?

I slowly turned my head to see a small stone hit the window. Pushing the covers off of me and rushed over the my window and looked down. There was Jack, standing there two floors under me with another rock in hand. He raised it and I covered my face quickly, "Jack! Throw that rock and I swear" I whisper shouted.  
His head flicked up and a big smile spread across his face. Just like the one in my dream. I'm just going to pretend that dreaming about your friend is normal. But then again, I'm not normal either.

"Hi Hiccup" he greeted casually.

"Hey, Jack. Mind telling me what the shit your doing outside of my house at four in the freaking morning!"

"Ahh, sorry. I just need to ask you a big favour"

"Well... Ask me then"

"No, you have to come down first"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'm under house arrest"

"Oh c'mon hic" Jack begged.

"I can't even if a wanted to" and countered, "dad would hear me go down the stairs"

"Then use the window"

"Jack" I said seriously, "are you an idiot"

He just rolled his eyes "dude, your house is practically built to be climbed out of. It won't be that hard, I'll help you"

"Sure, make the one legged kid climb down his house"

"Oh" his face dropped for a moment before it brightened again, "I'll catch you if you fall"

"Dude, I weigh like double what you do, I don't think catching me would do much good"

"You're not that heavy"

"How would you know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I carried you up stairs after swimming last week..."

"What?" So it was him. I had that thought in the back of my head but it didn't really seem like the _Jack_ thing to do. But then again, being cuddly didn't seem

very Jack like. Neither did him being gay.

I guess I really don't know him as well as I thought I did.

"Ya sorry about that. But the night guard was coming so we had to split" he explained "anyways, just climb down"

"Jack, I don't know. What if I actually fall and-"

"Do you trust me?" He interrupted

" well, I mean you stole a motorcycle, ran away from home, made me go illegal swimming..." I went on

"Hiccup! Do you trust me not to let you fall"

"I guess"

"Great, now come on down. I'll help, don't worry"

I was too tired to fight anymore so I just agreed.

"Okay, climb out and stand on that ledge" he coached

I did as he said and climbed out onto the ledge. He told me everywhere to step and when to go slow and when to hold on a little tighter.

"Okay good, now jump"

"Jack!" I yelled in a whisper, we were still trying to be very quiet, "you never said anything about jumping"

"Well _duh_, if I did you wouldn't have tried. Plus you said that you trusted me to not let you fall"

"But I can't jump, that's gonna kill my leg" I told him "my leg is gonna buckled and the prosthetic is going to stab me or something"

"But you've come this far already" he whined. I just sighed and prepared to land on my one good foot"

I let go and instead of landing like I thought I would, I fell back into a flailing Jack.

"Ouuuch" we both groaned.

"Well, that wasn't as successful as I thought it would be." Jack laughed.

He got up and pulled me up after.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"What? Oh! Do you think you could do me a huge favour?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "it depends on what it is"

"Can you please come to Burgess with me?"

"So you woke me up at four in the morning to ask me if I would go visit your home town with you?"

"Yes?"

"Did it slip your mind that I'm kinda supposed to be locked in my room?"

Ya I was guessing you were, that's what I came during the night. And it would be quick. I just need to pick something up"

I glared at him for a moment. "Actually, it's the morning but okay fine, let me grab my keys"

"No need, let's just take my bike" I froze. I didn't even really want to go to burgess in my _truck_. He's definitely lost his mind if he thinks I'm going anywhere near his bike. "We've been over this already, I don't do motorcycles" I told him

"Please Hiccup" he begged "it's not even _that_ far" that was a lie. Burgess was way farther than last time. "It's almost five hours"

"Some _best_ friend you are" he grumbled.

"Best friend?" I asked. I could never really tell what we were. Sometimes I thought we were, other times I hated him. We were confusing.

"Well I think of you as one but-"

"Okay fine, but I better have a helmet"

Jack's face broke out into a smile and jumped forward to hug me "Yay!" he squealed.

"Okay okay, calm down"

We walked over to where his bike was parked in front of my house and took a deep breath before I got on behind Jack.

"Hold on" he told me, starting the motor. I let no time be wasted before I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face in his hoodie.

"You are so freaking lucky I'm a good best friend.

Hmm, best friend. I really like the sound of that. Finally I had officially had a best friend who wasn't a secret lesbian who I was expected to marry one day.

* * *

"Hiccup? Hiccup we're here" Jack said.

I reluctantly and slowly raised my head from where it had been hidden in Jack's neck where the hood bunched up. We had stopped six times on the way and every time when got back onto the road I fell back into the same position.

"Thank god" I let out a deep sigh "this better be really important"

"oh it is, don't worry"

Jack climbed off the bike and waited for me as I climbed off too and found my footing again. All that bumping and rumbling and fear gave me major jelly legs. I wobbled for a moment before I found my balance.

"Dude were you actually that scared?" He asked, I could hear actual concern in his tone. Never the less I still scowled at him, "I wasn't scared?" That was a lie "I just don't like motorcycles" That part was also true.

"sorry bro" He said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I wouldn't do this to you unless it was actually important" He then moved his arm farther over my shoulders so it as draped across then started walking, pulling me along with him.

"Welcome to Burgess, the home of awesome winters and amazing ice rinks" he smiled at me, using his free arm to present the city to me "maybe we can go skating today too, ya know, make this trip worth while"

"No jack" I said a little louder than I meant to "You've already gotten me grounded, I don't need anything else, just do your thing and let's get back home"

He stopped walking and his face fell from it usual grin that always took over his face "I'm so sorry if this gets you in even ore trouble. I god, who am I kidding, of course you're going to get in even more trouble. Ahh, I am so sorry Hiccup. I didn't think this through very well" he babbled on "No wonder your dad hates me" I stopped. My dad? Oh no "what do you mean, what did he do?" I asked cautiously, I was almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, he fired me from my job and glares at me when I see him down at town square. I see him whispering about me when I pass. It's nothing. No different from back here"

Now it was my turn to go on a rampage of apologies "I'm so sorry, my dad is stubborn. He's hard headed and short sighted. He doesn't see anything more than what he wants to see and he doesn't like anything unless it's what he wants. He's just mad because your giving me the chance to explore." I looked down at him and slung my arm over his shoulders too, "but don't worry, I'm glad that I met you"

He looked away but I could still see his signature smile back on his mouth "I'm glad too"

* * *

"Okay so this is the place" Jack said, stopping in front of a dinky little book shop.

"a book shop, you dragged me all the way here so you could go to a book shop? You couldn't do this on your own because?..." I complained

"Because I wanted to show you something here"

His hands covered my eyes and even with my protests he continued to lead me through the door.

"Jack, can you not do anything like a normal human being?"

"Oh stop, it's called a surprise you _funphobic_" he scoffed

He walked along behind me with his hands still over my eyes "Okay, open your eyes now" He said excitedly

"I would if you would move your hands" I reminded him

"Oh ya, sorry" He quickly pulled his hands back to revile a mural. I had to take a step back before I could really see what it was. It was a huge black dragon with all these shadows around it. "It's so awesome!"

"Thanks" Jack laughed

"what, thanks?"

"ya, I painted it, like three years ago" He explained

"I didn't know you could draw!" I couldn't believe it. It was amazing! Now I have a best friend who can draw dragons for me. "It's like we were meant to be" I laughed.

"Uh ya"

Ah, that was a weird thing to say. I laughed again to cover it up. "Anyways, this can't be the only reason you made us come all the way up here"

"No, I've gotta pick up a book too" He told me, walking over to the front desk.

"Hey Lynda" He smiled happily "Do ya have the stuff?"

"Sure do hun" Her voice sounded exactly like she looked. And she looked like Mrs. Claus. Short and stout.

She placed a thick book on the counter and Jack excitedly clapped his hands. "Ahh yay! I've been waiting way to long for this"

I looked over his shoulder to see the title rise of the guardians.

"Actually, Jack" I said, referring to his book. "Aren't those books for like, 9 year olds?" I teased.

"No!" he defended himself "It's for everyone and they're awesome, plus this one is the limited addition version"

I decided to just ignore it, I mean I have no right to make fun of him since I'm the one with dragons all over my walls.

"Jack!?" Came a small voice from some where behind us.

The moment his name was called he whipped around and stared in disbelief before starting to fun towards the voice. "Mary!"

I turned around slowly to see him pick up a little girl. I just watched as her spun her around before putting he down and kneeling beside her to wipe away the tears glistening down her face.  
Jack looked like a totally different person. He wasn't being cool or suave or anything at all. He was being this little kid with this whole new smile on his face.

"Hiccup, come over here" He called

I walked over and he stood up and pulled me closer. "Mary, this is Hiccup, he's a good friend of mine. And Hiccup, this is Mary, she's my little sister." I can vaguely remember Jack telling me something about his sister while he was telling me about the day he ran away.  
I waved down at her. She looked nothing like him, even when I tried to imagine Jack with the brown hair that he used to have. Mary had a round face and was a little chubby, Jack was long and thin, with a skinny face. Not to mention that he was as white as a sheet while Mary actually had some colour to her and even some freckles.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack's told me about you"

She looked up at me and cocked her head to one side, making a confused face "What happened to the other one?"


	11. Never thought I'd see you again

**Oh, hello old friends ^_^ **

**I have officially graduated yet another year of torturous high school and now I have two months of freedom before the next one starts again *Happy cheers and miserable sobs for the future to come***

**So yes, I'm back and I'll update as often as possible so that I can hopefully finish this story before the end up this summer. I have so many new ideas and I can't wait to start a new one!**

**Sorry this chapter is a little rusty and short. I'm still getting in the groove of things. I promise it gets more interesting (at least I hope you think it is) **

**So yup, enjoy and like always thanks for actually reading my story and comment if you like. It always makes my day and also reminds me to update. **

**Stay formidable! (I'm moving on to my second language now) _ヾ(^ω^*)_**

**_~ Mona_**

* * *

"Oh this is just Hiccup he's my best…." Jack started but quickly stopped and cocked his head just like hers, "Why aren't you at school, It's Wednesday!"

She shrugged her shoulders "Dad dropped me off early today so I came over here then I saw you" She explained.

"Mary! You can't just wander off like that! You need to stay at school when dad leaves you there" he was holding onto her shoulders and looking right at her.

"Sorry Jack" she replied quietly.

He rolled his eyes and removed his hands, bringing then down to hers and standing up "It doesn't matter now, let's just get you back"

He started to walk to the door and I followed but she stopped "Jack, I don't want to go back to school" She whined, "I want to stay here with you and hang out"

"Mary, I can't. I just came to pick up my book, I have to get Hiccup back home before his dad gets too mad"

"But what about your dad" She replied, "Your dad wants to see you too, he misses you." She pulled him back down to her level and put up a puppy dog face "And I miss you too"

Jack sighed and looked away. He looked over at me and I could tell he was silently asking if he could. I nodded my approval and he grinned brightly. I already knew I was going to get in trouble so he might as well see his family, right?

"Alright Mary, I'll come around to see you after school" She told her.

"No, daddy's picking me up, just come to the house"

"Uh, I don't really want-"

"daddy missis you remember. He wants to see you too"

"I don't think-"

"He does, he told me himself"

Jack's shoulders hunched over in defeat and agreed. "Okay fine, now let's go, it's almost 8:30!" He said getting up again. She grinned happily and skipped out along side her brother.

* * *

The school wasn't really all that far, only across the street and down another road. But I guess for a second grader that's I little far.

Jack let her go at the big red front doors after giving her a big long up and promising to see her later. She waved all the way in until the door closed behind her. Jack continued to wave, even after she was gone, one hand in his pocket and the other waving slowly.

I walked up behind his and nudged him shoulder with mine. "I can't tell if you're happy or not"

He looked over at me and smiled weakly.

Of course I'm happy; I love my baby sister. But that's the thing; _I love my baby sister_. And since I left I never get to see her. It's not like I can text her or anything. I just miss her a lot."

I nodded. I wasn't new to the whole missing someone thing. At least he could always come home and see her again. I have to live at home and remember where she used to be.

"So now that we're here all day, how about you show me around" I suggested. The happy grin and excited glint in his eyes quickly retuned as he stood up a little taller and grabbed my arm to pull me back to the bike. He's always pulling me, like I don't know where to go. I obviously know where to go, I can see the bike just as well as you can, Jack.

I followed behind him anyways, letting my arms be dragged in front of me like a dog on a leash.

"Okay, I'm gonna take you down town! We can walk around there and I'll show you all this cool stuff and I know you'll love all of it!" Jack spoke excitedly, listing off stores and little cafés, only stopping long enough to put the helmet back onto my head.

This time around I wasn't all that scared to hop on. Maybe a little hesitant but something about how happy Jack was to take me on a ride made it so much easier for me to get on.

Just like before, I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes and waited for the motor to start.

"You good back there?" Jack checked.

I nodded and held on a little tighter, trying to make my self forget that I was on a motorcycle and that I was just going on another adventure with Jack. One that was obviously going to get me in trouble, but then again, when has it not.

By the time that we got onto the main roads it was already rush hour and everything was really slow. Jack talked to me the whole time, pointing things out to me and telling little jokes. Just generally being very Jack-like. Somehow even with the constant revving of cars and beeping of horns, his voice and words made me forget what I was riding and the fact that I was totally open and available for any car to just come along a crush me at any given moment. Is this what having a real best friend is all about?

Finally Jack veered off onto a little side street and parked the bike in an open space.  
"c'mon Hic" he called, already off and on his way back to the main road.

"Will you please give me a second" I snapped, climbing off slowly and sticking the helmet back into the seat compartment.

"Oh sorry, princess" he teased.

"shut up, Jack" I retorted, but I couldn't help smiling anyways. I don't even know why.

Jack had pulled me in and out of so many different shops. And for each shop, about three different stories came with it. How many stupid things could somebody do in one town? About 30 different stories worth would be my guess.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I swear this is the last one then we have to go back" he said, pulling me through two big wooden doors.

"that's what you said about the last place" I answered.

"Ya, but then I remembered this place" he said, looking over at me excitedly. He always looks at me excitedly. He was just in general, always excite about something. He was like a dog, so eager to please and so happy to make everyone else happy but then always ended up getting you into some sort of trouble because they can never think about anything farther ahead of them than their own nose.

I was continuing to contemplate how puppy-like Jack really was as we walked into a lobby when Jack covered my eyes just like last time at Sandy's apartment.

"Jack!" I groaned, "Everything doesn't have to be some big surprise"

"Why not?" He countered as he let me into what I was guessing was an elevator, "life is better when you don't always know what the hell is going on"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Sure, maybe for people like Jack all this stuff was fun, but for me, I liked to always have everything in order. "Whatever"

The elevator dinged and Jack pushed me out. Not hard but enough to make me stumble over my peg leg.

"Jack!" I grumbled

"oh, sorry bud"

Finally he removed his hands to revile a huge and tall white room with drawings and sketches on the walls and cool looking models of sky scrapers and big apartment buildings in glass cases along them.

"What is this place?" I wondered aloud.

"It's the Museum of architecture" He replied.

"But why's you take me here" I asked. I mean don't get me wrong, this is probably one of the most amazing places ever but I would have never expected it to be on Jacks list of top 10 places to take someone.

"Because, I remember once you told be that you wanted to be an architect, so I thought '_hey this would be perfect'_" He explained.

"You actually remember that?"

"Duh" was all he said.

I didn't have time to continue with this conversation, I had a whole museum to check out, so I just left it.

I wandered around an Jack followed a few steps behind me. We didn't really speak much. I looked and read and tried to learn as much as I possibly could and he would just smile and nod when ever I showed him something. It was better that way, instead of him pretending he was actually into what I was into. It was good enough that he even thought to take me here.

Suddenly Jack gasped and grabbed onto my arm, pulling me over into another room.

"Jack! What the he-" I started.

He put his finger to my lips and shushed me.

"Listen" He whispered quickly, "remember what I told you about how I ran away from home and stuff?" He asked

I nodded

"Okay, so remember how I stole the bike and the money?"

My eyes widened. I already knew what he was going to say next.

"Okay, well, my boyfriend is kind of actually here right now" he told me with a worried tone.

"your _EX_-boyfriend" I corrected.

"Uh ya, sorry. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is how we're gonna get out of here with out him seeing us"

I agreed and racked my brain, trying to come up with an on the spot plan. I've never been too good at this kind of stuff. I like things to be planned.

"Okay, how about you distract him and then I'll run" he suggested.

"Jack, you, out of all people know that I don't do well with new people"

"But Hiccup, this is life or death, please for-" Jack was cut off by an Australian sounding voice calling his name. Jack froze and shut his eyes tight before turning around slowly.

"Uh H-hi, Aster" he said meekly.

Standing before us was a tall man with black hair, a little shorter than mine but a lot thicker. He had a stupid smirk on his face. The kind that I'd want to punch off if I punched people.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Looking good as always" He said with a wink, then looked over at me and his smile faltered a little.

"So where'd you end up going?"

Jack took a deep breath before he stepped forward and brought back his nonchalant, I don't really care posture, letting his hands sink into is hoodie pocket and letting his shoulders drop a little.

"Oh ya know, I've been getting around"

"I see" He nodded slowly

"been having fun with my bike?"

Jack stiffened yet again, "I I'm really sorry Aster. I wasn't really thinking straight when I took it, I just-"

"Will you _shut up_, I don't care. I have like, ten bikes"

my insides squirmed a little when he said shut up to Jack. I mean, I know I say it to him a lot but I think it sounds better when I do it that when he does. When I do it I know he knows I'm just joking, but with Aster he actually _shuts up_.

"Oh, uh thanks then" Jacks confidence was shaken again.

"So are you still moving around?" He questioned moving a little closer.

"Nah, not right now actually. I've kinda settled down for now" Jack spoke

Aster's face darkened "With this guy?!" He exclaimed "I wasn't going to say anything but honestly Jack, you really are a push over if you can go from this" He said motioning to himself "to _that"_

I shrunk back when he gestured over to me.

"What, no!" Jack raised his voice a little.

I started shaking my head but stopped when he continued speaking.

"Hiccup is ten times better than you ever were. He let's me be myself even when I'm being really annoying. And he doesn't try to act cool or scare other people to get what he wants!"

"He's really all that eh?" Aster stepped even closer so he was looking down at Jack.

"Ya, ya he is! He's all that and he's not even my boyfriend" He retorted, his voice getting quieter toward the end of his sentence.

"Oh" Was all Aster could say before he started laughing. Not really a happy laugh more of a laugh that you do right before you're about to say something mean. "Well babe, I guess I'll see you around" He said before moving forward and slipping something into Jack's pocket and staying there a little too long. As Aster moved back and turned to walk off Jack's face fell.

Before we made his way out of the room we were in he looks at me and smiled. And it wasn't what I'd call a friendly smile.

Once he was gone I looked over at Jack who looked a little traumatized.

"He's the kind of guy that Astrid would punch," I told him

"Astrid would punch anything that moves" He replied, a stiff smiled coming back to his face.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before he comes back to attack again" he said as he stormed out, only stopping to quickly throw out the note.

I followed like i always did, only stopping to catch a glimpse of what he threw out.

There on the top was a note. _I still have your number, babe_ xox.

When did he even have time to write that. Like who carries something like that around with them?"


	12. Meet the Overlands

_**So here's the next chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one (not that I don't enjoy writing all my chapters) so I hope you enjoy it. BTW, sorry for all the typos you're gonna find. I did all my editing and everything then my computer derped and erases all my editing. So I tried to re do it but I was a little frustrated so it's probably is far from perfect. Sorry. **_

_**Anyways...**_

_**As you can probably tell I'll be updating a lot more often now. But I'm not really one to work with schedules so you'll just have to wait and see when the next one comes out (¬‿¬ )**_

_**I really do hope you're enjoying my story, is it getting boring, am I moving to slow (are my many typos getting in the way of your reading)? Let me know in the comments. I'm writing for you guys so I want you guys to enjoy it. If you have any ideas let me know (maybe I'll use em and give you credit) **_

_**So ya, thanks for reading and comment if you want. **_

_**Stay Rad ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ**_

** Mona**

* * *

I decided not to mention anything about Aster. Actually I decided not to say much at all. Neither of us said anything. We walked back in silence and got back on the bike in silence. The whole ride was ridden in silence. Like routine my arms were around his waist and my forehead leaning against his back. I could hear his teeth grinding and I looked up a little to see his jaw clenching and unclenching. He was definitely nervous. I squeezed him a little tighter and I felt his body loosen a little.

"Stop worrying Jack" I said quietly.

We pulled down a small neighbourhood street lined with cute little houses like the ones you see in the movies. All with nicely cut lawns and decks in the front, some with old people sitting on chairs and others with children's bike propped up against bannisters.

We drove until he slowed down in front of a nice blue house with a big tree in the front yard. The garden was nicely taken care of and was filled with brightly coloured flowers and big leafy plants. Everything just looked a lot brighter than dull old Berk. Why would anybody want to leave all of this for my crumby town. Even though we had stopped Jack still stayed seated.

"Hey Jack, this your house?" I asked

He kept is eyes glued to the ground.

"Jack!" I said a little louder. His eyes snapped up. "C'mon, let's go in"

"Hiccup, I don't want you" I said, his eyes falling back to the asphalt.

"Well luck for you, you don't have to. We're going in together" I replied.

"Hiccup, I really can't. I left off with them so badly and I haven't seen them forever. You just don't get it" he snapped.

My eyes widened and I felt a little bit of anger in me. "I don't understand? _Me?_ Jack I know more than anyone else what it means to not see someone for a while, at least you can come home and see them! Jack, do you know what I would give if I could just walk home one day and have my mom waiting for me at the kitchen table. But she wont she never will. I will never get to come home and me welcomed with a hug or even a smile. Sure, you're dad made a mistake, at least he want you to come home. At least behind that door he's not secretly plotting five million different ways to fix you. So-" I could feel my throat tightening but I wasn't going to let my voice crack "So please jack, for me, go in there and see your family." I finished off, softer than I had meant too. I'm pretty sure I never told him about my mom but it's not like he didn't already know. I'm sure he guessed it and even if he didn't, I'm sure Astrid told him by now.

Jack looked up at me a little stunned. His lips formed a perfect line and be blinked a few times before he nodded slightly and climbed off the bike.

Slowly and steadily we made our way to his front door. He knocked lightly and no time was wasted before the door was swung open to revile a beaming Mary.

"Jack!" She shouted at us then turned to the inside of the house and shouted again "Daddy, it's Jack!" She turned around again happily and hopped up and down a little.

"Mummy's out right now, she's buying some food for dinner" She stopped, "You're staying for dinner, right? "

Jack bit his lip and looked down at her, I don't think I can, I have to get Hic-"

"Hiccup can stay too" she interrupted.

"Mary, that's not the point. Hiccup need to be home soon and I have to take him there" He told her

"Oh, Jack please" She whined then turned to me "Please tell Jack to stay for dinner"

"Mary, you can't just-"

"Tell him" She begged, pulling my arms down, "Please, Hiccup" I couldn't help but smile. He was so lucky to have people who wanted him around so much. "Of course Jack and I would love to stay for dinner" I told her just as another voice was added to our conversation.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that" My eyes followed the deep Russian voice to a man that matched is voice exactly. He was tall with a Santa like beard and two dark bushy eyebrows framing a pair of piecing blue eyes just like Jack's.

"Hello, friend of Jack" He smiled brightly, just like Jack's.

His eyes softened when they landed on Jack.

"H-hi Dad" Jack whispered meekly.

"Son" Was all the his dad answered him with before pulling him into a huge bear hug.

Finally, he put him down and then just took a few steps back and looked at him. "It's only been a few months but you already look so different, eh" He said.

Jacks nervous face slowly morphed into a grin identical to his dads. He probably could have been a spitting image of Jack if he didn't have all that facial hair. I kinda of hope Jack doesn't grow a beard like that. He's too skinny.

Mary pulled on my sleeve and I looked down, "how about we give them a minute" she mouthed. I nodded and followed her as she led the way down the hall and into the rest of the house.

We entered into her kitchen and I awkwardly stood there as she hopped up onto the counter and grabbed an apple from a fruit basket beside her. "You can take a seat you know" she said obviously

"Huh, oh, uh ya" I stuttered and took a seat at on one the wooden chairs around the set table.

"So, when did you and Jack meet?" Mary asked, trying to make conversation.

"we work in the same car repair shop" I answered casually.

"What? Jack working with cars!?" she laughed "Jack can hardly drive with out putting everyone else around him in danger!" Well, I'll keep that in mind next time we're going anywhere together. I'll be sure to take the wheel.

"Oh, well he actually wasn't that bad. At first he was but he learns really fast" I explained.

"well duh, because he _like_ you"

"what! No! That has nothing to do with any of this and we've already put it out that we were best friends. I'm straight anyways" I sputtered. Why is it that little kids think that when anyone does anything it's because one of the two likes the other? There is something called _friendship_ you know.

"You're straight?" She giggled

"Yes, yes I am" I glared at her.

"Well, you have nice hair for a straight guy" my glare faltered and turned into more of a playful scowl.

"Well, thanks I guess"

"No problem, Hiccup" she replied "what's with the name Hiccup anyways?"

"Oh, uh, It's actually just a nick name, but everyone just calls me it. It's just one of those things ya know" I answered

"well then what's your real name" _Nosey kid aren't you._

"If you must know, my name is Hayden"

"That's a good name, why don't people just call you that."

"I already told you, Hiccup is just a nickname that stuck" I said, deciding to leave out the part about how I was called Hiccup because Hiccup basically means mistake or mess-up.

"Whatever" she waved her hand, "I like Hiccup, it suites you" What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

As our conversation faded away Jack and his dad came walking in, laughing about something.

"Well Hiccup, Good on you for actually teaching my boy something about cars. Better than I have ever done" He laughed. I smiled back.

"Oh it was nothing really. He's a pretty fast learner" I was kind of odd how I was so confortable around Jack's whole family when I was still awkward around my own dad.

"I've been waiting long time for Jack to get a good friend like you" he said sincerely. I felt my face heat up a little.

"Daad" Jack groaned "Don't get all mushy"

"I'm not. I'm just happy to see that you're happy. No matter who you love"

"Dad no! I already told you, We're _friends._ He's just my best friend. God, what is everyone confusing it."

"Son, I know. I'm just speaking in general sense"

"Oh, okay then. Thanks dad" Jack thanked and his dad pulled him into yet another hug.

Alright, kids, once the lady comes home we can get this dinner started"

Just as he said that the door swung open and a woman walked in. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Although I'm sure at one time, Jack had brown hair like his mother; I think Mary took most after her mother. They had the same round face and big eyes.

"Jack!" She exclaimed and dropped all the bags in her arms so she could wrap them around her son. "Oh Jack honey look at you" She was started to tear up, "how do you look so grown up already"

His mother was ruffling his hair when her eyes landed on me.

"And who is this handsome boy"

"Not his boyfriend" Jack's dad said in a cough.

"Oh" She stopped for a moment "Oh! Well anyways, who is this lovely boy?"

"Mom, this is Hiccup-"

"his real name is Hayden, he told me!" Mary threw in

"Thanks for the fun fact Mary" Jack said rolling his eyes. "But anyways mom, this is Hiccup, he's my best friend."

I smiled and waved then stuck my hand out to shake. She bypassed my hand and went right for the hug.

"It's nice to see my Jackie making some _good_ friends" She smiled and patted my cheek. Boy it sounds like _Jackie's_ been friends with some real weirdoes.

"Oh and by the way" his mom spoke as she went back to pick up her bags, "My name is Molly and this is North" she introduced, patting North's belly with her free hand.

* * *

The dinner table was filled with talking and laughter and just general rowdiness. Jack and Mary would get into a playful fight over the last bread roll and while Molly was trying to stop the two, North would be laughing away at the other end on the table.

The catching up continued when the craziness calmed. His parents would ask him casual questions around Berk and he would answer them with some big long story. Jack was a good storyteller. I loved hearing his answers. Even when I myself was with him during the events, it was so cool to hear it from Jack's point of view. He would just go on and on, only stopping every once in a while to check his phone and text somebody back. Probably Ana

"So Hiccup dear, you have any plans for university?" Molly asked.

I shrugged as I swallowed before I started to speak "Jack and I were just recently speaking about this actually. I told him that I wanted to be an architect"

"Oh an architect?" She repeated

"What's an architect?" Mary blurted out.

'A building designer, dear" North answered.

"So have you got any universities in mind?"

"I was actually planning on coming to school here in Burgess. I already sent in my application, I'm just waiting to see if I've been accepted or not" I told her. She looked genuinely interested.

"Oh that's lovely dear. I'm sure that if you're as smart and you sound that you will get in with no troubles"

"I'm glad you think so. I need any confidence I can get right now"

"Oh hun, you'll get in. You seem like an amazing student. And when you do get in you can always come and live here with us, it will save you money and it seems that you and my Jackie here come as a package deal so maybe if you come life with us, you'll bring Jack along with you" She laughed to herself." As long as your parents don't get too jealous that we're stealing you away from them" I inwardly scoffed. I'd like to see the day that my dad got jealous that I was living with another family. I'm sure we're welcome it. He'd offer to buy them a summerhouse in return for them keeping me after university too.

"well maybe if I get in, Jack and I will talk about it."

"I really hope you do" She smiled at me before continuing to eat her dinner.

I looked around to see such a happy family. North was wolfing down his food like the giant he was and Mary was sitting next to him cheering him on as she casually scraped her mushrooms onto his plate. Jack was sitting next to her, his head down, looking at his phone presumably. I sat between Jack and his mother. On the other side of me, Molly was enjoying to sights just as much us I was.

"I really love my family" I told me. Gah! Why can't you be my mother? Well not my mother. I didn't ever want to replace my mother, she was perfect, But I do wish Molly was my legal guardian.

* * *

The meal was done and the dishes were being put into the sink. I, along with Mary were sitting on the couch. Her favourite show was on and said she needed someone to watch it with. Apparently the rest of the family knew better that to be around her when that hour came around. Sadly I didn't know about it so I was the one dragged into watch the new episode of Justin time. Which in all honesty wasn't so bad.

The rest of the family sat in chairs on the other side of the sofa. Talking quietly.

Suddenly Jack's phone rang. We all looked over at him and He put up one finger and walked out of the room.

Around ten minutes later he came back in and motioned for his mom and dad to follow him back out of the room. I tried to catch his eye but he seemed to float right over me.

"what was that all about?" Mary asked quietly.

"I have no idea" I answered. I was feeling a little nervous. _What happened?_

Eventually Jack came back with his parents, still muttering to each other as they walked in. He nodded at them and North patted his shoulder.

"Hey Hiccup, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked me but didn't really look at me. Now I was really nervous. I moved Mary from where she had fallen asleep on my lap and stood up, I walked over to where Jack was wringing his hands.

He ushered me up the stairs and into what I was guessing was his old bedroom. Posters of those guardian books covered his blue walls. I took a seat on his bed with match blue bedding.

"Jack what's wrong?"

"Uh nothing. Well it's something but I wouldn't say it's wrong or anything. I just have to tell you something" He babbled on. Just say it will ya, Jack.

"Okay so I've been thinking a lot and today really showed me something. I kind of knew that it was always there a little bit but the ride here this morning made it more clear that this is the right thing to do"

"Jack, just get to the point please!" I said a little aggravated. I wasn't wanted to know what was up.

"Okay well Hiccup, you're my best friend and I really like you and everything. I'm so glad I met you and I really don't ever want to lose you. But, Hiccup I just have to tell you that- that I want to move back to Burgess. I-I mean I'm moving back to Brugess"

Silence. My heart stopped.

"but Jack-"

"I'm sorry Hiccup. You're the one who told me that family in the most important and that I should jump at the chance that they want me back"

I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"and Aster and I are even getting on well together again" He said happily

"You and- but how-" Then the imaged of Jack constantly on his phone came back to me. And the phone call. This was all Aster's fault. "_oh_" There was so much more I wanted to say. Like how he couldn't get back with Aster because he was a dick and how I needed Jack back in Berk and also how I didn't know what I was going to do without Jack. I cant even remember what I did before I had him at work with me everything. Nothing came out.

Finally I took a deep breath and quietly said "I can't believe I thought you were the best thing that's ever happened to me. Jack you've just ruined my life" At that I stood up in a huff and stormed out. I didn't even stop to say good bye to anyone. I just left.

'Wait Hiccup, I'll take you home at least!" He yelled after me.

"I'll just take the damn charter bus" I mumbled but loud enough that he could hear me. And I know he did because I heard him stop running after me.

I took another deep breath and prepared my self for the five our bus ride back to hell. And the hunt I was going to have to go on just to find the damn bus station. Even with my phone GPS in hand I knew this was going to take a while.

God, Fuck you Jack.

Fuck you for making me depend on you.

Fuck you for making me trust you.

Fuck you for leaving me behind.

God, why am I so upset? He's just another city boy. He came for a bit and then realized how late our town was and left. He didn't really care that much. I really couldn't care this much either.


	13. Vikings have their tea

**Yay, next chapter! At first I was having a bit of trouble writing this part but then it all came pouring at in like 15 minutes. So here ya go *big, ****shiny smile* enjoy **

**Like always, Thanks for reading and please leave comments. They make me smile and give me inspiration! **

**Stay classy (have ai used this one already sorry I'm basically sleeping) \(^.^)/**

**~Mona**

* * *

The air was cold and damp. It felt a lot colder than it did twenty-five hours ago when Jack snuck me out of my room. I can't believe that was twenty-five hours ago. I've been out a whole day. A whole day ago, Jack and I were best friends. A Whole day ago I actually felt that I could tell him anything.

Look what a whole day can do. Now I'm trudging my way home through the empty streets alone and mumbling to myself about nothing in particular.

I actually couldn't wait to get home. And that's unusual. I just wanted to be somewhere familiar. Somewhere that I know won't ever change. I'm always going to walk in and walk down the front hall. I'll always try to run past the kitchen door to get to the stairs before my dad sees me. But he always will and I'll have him look at me with a perfectly horrible mixture of distaste and disappointment.

_None of that will ever change_

I could now see my house up the street and I wasn't feeling the usual nervousness that I normally got right before I got home. The nervousness that I got when I knew that my dad was sitting behind that door fuming and getting ready to rip my head off. But for some reason I wasn't really feeling anything. I wasn't scared or nervous but I wasn't sad either. I wasn't feeling anything. Just numbness from the cold. That's it.

I hopped up my steps quickly, just wanting to get out of the cold. It was the kind of cold that chilled our skin all the way to the bone. Or maybe that was just the feeling that Jack left me.

I didn't even bother to _slowly_ open the door or anything. I just swung it open and walked straight through.

"Hiccup" was all my dad growled as I passed the kitchen.

"Hi dad" I said in monotone, not even bothering to look as I headed for the stairs. My one gate way to a refuge

"_It was that Jack, that little bastard_" I stopped when he said that. Normally he would start to blame me first. He would tell me I was messed up and stupid and disobedient. But this time he went straight to Jack. Like all these years he was trying to find a reason. Someone else to blame for everything I did and now he found it. And it was in Jack, that little bastard. Part of me wanted to say something. To stop him from saying stuff like that about Jack. To fight back and argue how he wasn't a bastard, he was a good friend. A loyal friend. While it lasted anyways.

But I didn't, I just nodded "Don't worry he, he's gone and I don't think he's coming back anytime soon"

Suddenly I didn't feel like being home anymore. I felt no less broken and sad here as I did on the whole ride back here.

There was only one place I could hide. The place where broken things were fixed.

"You know what, I'm going to the shop" I told him.

At that I turned on my heel and walked back down the hall and out the door. Not another word. From me _or_ my dad.

I trudged back out into the cold. Even though it was almost seven in the morning, the sun was still refusing to rise. Perfect. Now the sky matched my soul.

The question then again floated through my head_. Why was I so upset? _He was just Jack. Just an idiot with fakey white hair and a criminal record. He never thought anything through and only ever listened to his instincts. He was more sarcastic than I was and never took anything seriously. He was always smiling that stupid smile. With those obnoxious white teeth. And even his eyes were annoying. You almost couldn't help but stare at them because they were so in your face. Like, could he not have been born with a normal shade of blue eyes? It would have been a lot more convenient for me because I wouldn't always have to find myself staring at them trying to figure out what colour they were. Were they light navy or dark aquamarine? Who freaking knows!

Not that that's even the point. The point is that we aren't even a good match. Everything about us clashed, and the fact that I didn't realize this sooner was the real thing that confused me. His leaving should have been expected.

With all my inner ranting I almost missed the shop. I tripped a little bit as I tried to stop and turn around at the same time. Why do I fail at everything? I can't even do two things at once; I can't even keep a best friend.

I tried to swing the door open only to see that it was locked. _Wow stupid, Gobber doesn't get here till nine._

I slipped my hand into the rusty old mailbox next to me and pulled out the spare key. Gobber always kept the spare key in the mailbox. Basically everyone in this town keeps their spare key in their mailbox.

Once I had the key in hand I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Finally some refuge from the world and all it's annoying people. I walked through the office and passed by the desk where Astrid would be sitting in a couple of hours. Tapping away at her computer and pretending to be all professional. Once I made it to the back where all the cars that were being worked on stayed I settled down at my station not even bothering to turn on the lights. The moon surprisingly gave off enough light through the big dusty windows on the far wall. All I really needed right now was a few ours with an old car motor and a screwdriver to poke at it with. Or maybe just a little nap. With the dark room and the sudden wash of peace, the thought of sleep didn't actually sound all that bad.

Dropping my tools before I even got started, I slumped over to my car door, slowly opening it and climbing inside. I'm sure who ever owns this car won't really mind if I get some rest in their front seat. With all the activity today I almost forgot about the necessity of rest and recharging. No wonder I've been feeling so weird and sad.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here" said a voice in my head. _Oh wait no, that's the real world. _I slowly and grudgingly peeled my eyes open to see the toothy grin and blue eyes of my best friend. My other best friend. The one who didn't choose their old, rude, Australian ex-boyfriend over me. I'm talking abound Astrid. She stood at the door opposite me with her sweat pants on and her hair in a messy bun.

"Gobber's not gonna like you coming into work like that" I warned her, still half asleep.

"Well that's a nice way to greet your best friend, but I'll give you a pass because I heard what happened. " She said with a sympathetic tone.

"You know? About what?"

"About Jack, duh. What else. Nothing else goes on with you"

I opened my mouth to speak again when she continued as she climbed into the car and sat next to me, "Jack texted me and told me to see how you were doing, so see, he's not all bad"

I just grunted and narrowed my eyes. "He ditched me for his cruddy Australian ex" I countered.

"No, he left because he wanted to move back with his _family. _You can't take everything so personally_"_

"Whatever" I mumbled back

"But it was still kind of rude the way he totally dumped you for-"

"Astrid, he can't have dumped me if we were never an item" I told her. I didn't even bother giving the whole _I'm straight_ speech. I was done fighting that battle. Not that I was gay or anything but I just wasn't going to get all worked up over it anymore. I mean it's not like being gay is a bad thing.

"I meant that in a totally platonic way!" she said defensively. "Like, you guys were a thing, a best friendship thing and then he just gets up and leaves with out even a '_let's keep it touch' _Ya, that was kind of a dick move but anyways, I've got a little solution"

I turned my head to her and slightly scrunched my face, preparing for the worse.

"Okay all you really need is a girl friend!"

"A girlfriend. Astrid, I don't want a girl friend"

"Well I don't really care Hiccup. This is rule number one in break ups. You have to get a rebound and I found you the perfect girl" Her smile was growing by the minute.

She found me a girl? Me? A Girl? What girl could possibly be into me? I mean as far as I know, everyone in this town basically hates me.

"Camicazi!" she exclaimed. Camicazi was Astrid's less than girly cousin. She looked almost identical to Astrid except a little younger and she had crazy long hair. She was also two years younger than me.

"Astrid I'm not going to date your cousin. She sixteen for gods sake!"

She rolled her eyes at me "Hiccup please. She's been bugging me about you for the longest time and this is the perfect opportunity. Your sad and single and you need someone to hang out with. Cam is crazy about you so you could probably just sit there rambling on about whatever and she would just sit there in a daze, staring at your eyes. She says they're as green as evergreens" Astrid pleaded

"Since when has she even been 'crazy' over me?" I asked remembering how she used to torcher me as a kid. She was worse than Astrid or any of the other kids.

"Since you hit your growth spurt and got oddly attractive. About the same time I figured out that I liked girls" she explained "So please. If you don't wanna do it for her, at least do it for me. Do it for the hours of her begging for your number! Please Hic!" She was now grabbing onto my shirt and begging. Practically on top of me.

I pursed my lips together before reluctantly nodding. A grin spread across her face. "Thank you so much, Hic!"

"Whatever, when do you want me to meet her?"

"She's at the cafe across the street right now" Astrid replied quickly.

I glared at her, "Did you not even want to make sure I was going to say yes before you told her to come?"

"I knew you would say yes" She said with a sweet voice and a flutter of her eye lashes "Because you're my _best friend_"

I groaned. I really hated that word. Best friends sucked.

"Okay fine" I huffed as I opened the car door and pulled my self out. "I just need to brush my teeth or something" I said.

"Oh don't worry, I've got you covered" She said, handing me my toothbrush and toothpaste. "And if you want to change, which I advise you to do, then I've got a change of clothes for you in my bag"

I couldn't help but laugh. That was the first time in what felt like forever, "You really had this all planned out" I laughed.

"I'm always prepared"

I grabbed the clothes and made sure I had my toothbrush and toothpaste before going off to the little bathroom just off from the garage.

Ten minutes later I stepped out in a new pair of jeans and a hoodie. No dragons this time. I ruffled my hair a little and tried to make it look presentable. If I'm going to get a girlfriend I might as well try and look good, right?

I looked back once more just to see my self in the mirror. I didn't look bad. But I wasn't anything special. I was just me. Messy reddish hair, big teeth and freckles all over. I didn't really hate any of it but I wouldn't say I loved it. And I couldn't really see why any one else would either.

"Awe look at you" Astrid cooed. Why was she cooing? "Give me a smile"

I tried my best to give a not awkward smile but I felt it turn out lopsided.

Her face cocked a little to the side "Well I suppose she'll find it endearing or something" She sighed and shrugged. "Now let's go!" She rushed me, pushing me out of the garage, through the front office and all the way through the front door. "Go get em, tiger"

All of a sudden I felt something roll around in my stomach. I shouldn't be nervous. I mean, I've known her since she was a baby. _Ew no, don't think about that, that's creepy. _But I have known her for a very long time and if she's into me than why not give it a try. I mean I have yet to kiss a girl, maybe she'll be the one. I'll never know until I try. For all I known she could be my future with. _Ew gross, don't think about that either._

I tried my best to pep talk myself as I made my way across the street to _Vikings have their tea_, a misnamed café that had some of the best coffee I've even had. Well until I went to Kensington that one time with Jack. Which reminded me, how were Ana and Astrid doing. I'll have to ask her about that some time.

Gah, anyways, back to the situation at hand. I've got a girl waiting for me in there. An actual girl who's in to me and stuff.

_C'mon Hic, you can do this!_

With one last deep breath I pushed the front door open.

"Hiccup" Said a soft voice. He voice was soft and sweet but a little bit scratchy. Like she had a nice voice but spent the last two nights screaming her head off.

"Uh, oh hi" I said, jumping out of my train of thought.

She was sitting in a booth near a window and waving shyly. Hm, maybe this won't be too bad.

I walked over and sat across from her.

'Uh hi hiccup" She said nervously

"Hi, again" I greeted, this time with a little smile. I felt like I was scaring her or something.

"Oh sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Oh I just, never mind"

"Okay then"

"Uh, ya"

"Do you maybe want to order something?" I suggested. Things were already getting awkward. This wasn't good. If I had been with Jack, he would have already cracked ten jokes and made fun of my hair. He would have already made me glare and smile and laugh and right now I would have been telling him about how crazy Astrid was when he was trying to set us up. And I mean us as in Camicazi and I. Because this wasn't Jack, it was Camicazi… that doesn't really make sense does it? Whatever.

"oh, ya. Do you want breakfast" She asked.

"Sure, whatever you want, we can share" I said and saw her cheeks redden. I honestly just can't eat a lot right now. Still feeling a little out of it. I hope they bring two plates.

* * *

For the first time in many years I actually got a good look at Camicazi. _She looked really different._ She still looked a bit like Astrid, which was weird, but she was a lot softer. She lips were a bit bigger and her eyes were a bit bluer. But not Jack blue. Whatever blue his eyes were. She didn't have freckles like I remember either. I'm pretty sure she used to have freckles. "What happened to your freckles?" I blurted out. Oops, that was rude.

Her head popped up from where she was staring on the table "Oh I, I still have them"

"Where?" I said, looking harder.

"I'm just wearing make up" Make up? She is definitely way different that Astrid. I'd like to see the day that Astrid picks up a mascara brush.

"Oh okay, cool"

We sat in an awkward silence before a waiter came around to take our orders.

"Oh hi Cami, _and Hiccup?_" She greeted, a little surprised to see me. "What would you two like today?"

"A plate of pancakes please. To share" She said the ending a little too excitedly.

"Uh, so, how's school" I asked, trying to start up any sort of conversation.

"Oh it's great" She said brightening up a little bit. "I'm in grade eleven right now and things are getting pretty crazy. Everyone wants me to think about my future now." She said as she rolled her eyes, "But honestly, what kind of future am I supposed to have here?" My eyes widened.

"I feel the same way. Back when I was sixteen I still had hope to move away to some big city and go to university but look at me, still here" I replied. I was starting to perk up a little.

"Of thank god I'm not the only one. It seems like everyone around here is brain washed"

"I know! Can they not see that their literally not going anywhere in life?" I added. Wow, who knew we would find our connection through the hatred of our town.

"I just can't wait to get out of here!" we both said in unison then smiled at each other.

Hey, maybe this won't be too bad after all.

* * *

**Just a little side note, Camicazi is actually from the httyd books and she's the book version of Astrid because in the book there is no Astrid. So ya, just a little explanation. But of this, Cami doesn't really act like she does in the book because she's just so head over hells in _love_.**

**Thanks, loves. Have an amazing day! **

**~Mona (again...hai) **


	14. Prom?

**Alright, here is yet another crappy chappy. Sorry It's so short. This is just a major filler. But I promise and this time is really do _promise_ that the next chapter will be good. I ****pinky swear.**

**So ya, just in advance, sorry about how ooc Camicazi is (for anyone who read the books) and in advance is you don't know who Gustave is, he's this random kid in the dragons tv show on cartoon network. I don't remember which season though. **

**Yup, thanks for reading and sorry it's so boring and mostly dialog (I hate writing mostly dialog, but I do it a lot anyways) Comment if you wan't to and thanks again. **

**Stay kawaii \( ' 3')/  
**

* * *

"He was being so annoying and I couldn't believe he wouldn't shut up so obviously I hit him!"

"You hit him!?"

"Well duh, he was being an idiot"

"Well is he okay, at least"

"I dunno, probably"

I sighed and looked over at Camicazi "You're crazy you know"

"I know" She replied with a giggle as she pulled my free hand from my pocket and linking it to hers.

We were walking Toothless. We seemed to do that a lot. We would walk, she would talk and I would just listen.

"Oh Hiccup, aren't you excited for Prom! You do have a suit right? You better-

"Prom?" I asked a little surprised

"Ya, prom… we spoke about this already… this weekend, like tomorrow. That part for all the juniors where we dance and get drunk and-" She pulled my arm closer so her whole arm was linked with mine "everyone is expecting us to go together, please don't bail on me" she said with a little whine.

I sighed yet again. I sighed a lot when I was with Cami. The memories were now coming back. We were in my room and she was showing me all these pictures of her in a dress. I wasn't really paying any attention though; I was busy reading or something. I don't really remember. All I remember is that I never said yes. "I know you really like all that kind of stuff but you know I don't" Flash backs of my senior prom floated through my head.

"I know. That's exactly why I want you to go with me. You didn't even go to your last one. Now you have a second chance" She hugged my arm excitedly and gave me her best pair of puppy dog eyes "Please Hiccup, for me. We've been together for almost a month now, I think this is an important next step in hour relationship" Next step in our relationship? I thought the next step in our relationship was when I started picking her up from school or when we made out for the first time. She said it was the next step when she started sleeping over. How many steps does our relationship have?

"Fine" I groaned "But I have to check if I'm free" Who am I kidding, I'm always free. But maybe I can go and try to convince Astrid to plan something. She probably won't since she seems more into this relationship that I actually am but it's worth a try right?

"Yay, I love you so much Hiccy" She squealed and pulled me down for a kiss. She had to pull me way down because she was pretty short. It made things kind of awkward. To some it might have been endearing but for me it was just a little weird. I kissed back anyways, laying the hand with Toothless' leash on her hip and the other on the side of her face. She laid both of hers on my chest but slowly started to move one up into my hair as she got more heated. She stood up a little taller and deepened the kiss. That's when I pulled back.

"Sorry cam, I've got to run, you know my dad" I said a little flustered as I rushed down the street.

"Uh- okay Hiccup" She said a little dejected.

It's not that I didn't like kissing her. Because I did, I liked her in general. But I just hated kissing her in public. I didn't like people seeing us. It was weird. And she also liked to get really into it. Especially when she sleeps over. Now that I think it about we, we make out a lot. But I can tell she wants more. But she's sixteen! What more can I give her?

I hurried down the road and away from Camicazi.

"So bud, what am I supposed to do with her" I asked, looking down at Toothless. We gave a small whine. Not a sad one or anything. More of an acknowledging whine. "Ya I know, she's not that bad though is she? I like her right?" Why was I asking my dog if I liked a girl? How would Tooth know. I know. I know that I _do_ like Camicazi. She's not just my rebound from Jack anymore; she's my girl friend. And I _do_ like her.

"Better than Jack though isn't she" I joked "A lot prettier" Toothless' tail perked up a little more at Jack's name and he gave a short bark. Tooth really liked Jack. Jack was really good was animals, especially with Toothless. At first He was a little weary of Jack but they warmed up real quick. And Toothless was just as sad as I was when I came home with out him. I'm pretty sure he still misses him. I guess I still miss him a little too. But it's hardly anything.

Just then my phone gave a little buzz. I opened it to see a text from Astrid.

_A: Hey, do ya wanna go hang out with Jack?_

Jack wanted to hang out with me? My eyes narrowed as I replied.

_H: No! I do not want to hang out with Mr. Frost_

_A:Okay, let me rephrase that. We are going to Burgess because I'm going out with Ana. I don't really care if you hang with Jack or not._

I was about to reply with a definite no when I realized with could be the excuse I was looking for.

_H:When were you planning on going?_

_A:Tomorrow. We'd be home by like the next day or so….._

I looked down at my phone and thought about all the consequences. If I go my dad will get so mad at me. But then again he doesn't have to know where I'm going. I'll just tell him I'm going out with Astrid. But then there's the whole prom thing. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I ditched her for prom? I mean if I told her it was so I could see an old friend, she'd probably understand. Maybe. I would have to find her a new prom date though or something. That might be tough. But hey, I guess it's worth it. Astrid is my best friend. And if she wants to go out with her girlfriend then why should I be the cockblock…. Or whatever it is that blocks lesbians….

_H: Okay fine. But we're taking my car!_

It didn't take very long for her to reply. _Oh thank you so much Hiccup!_

_A:Well, what are friends for. _

Now it was time to share this news with Camicazi. Oh god, I hope she doesn't kill me too bad.

The next morning I was awoken by and very rushed Astrid.

"Come on hiccup, het up!" She whined, yanking the covers off of me.

"Why do you always have to make me up so rudely" I groaned.

"Dude, I have a hot date at two"

"But its only eight in the morning"

"It takes us five hours to get there, bozo" She snapped and threw an outfit at me.

I mentally counted the hours in my head. Wow she was being such a girl "You'll still have an hour to get ready if you need it"

"Like I said Hiccup, I have a _hot_ date at two so let's move!"

I reluctantly rolled out of bed and grabbed my clothes, "I'll be in the bathroom"

"You'd better be quick" She threatened.

"Whatever"

I sat down on the toilet and fixed my prosthetic. I slept in it last night so it got all weird and tangled. Not that this doesn't happen often. I'm always too lazy to take the damn thing off before bed. Thank god it's waterproof or I'd be having major problems since I know I would never take it off before a shower.

"Oh and Hic, I'm bringing you a change of clothes too, cause Jack said he wants to take you out" She told me. I could hear her going through my closet and mumbling things about how I have no clothes or sense of style.

"I don't want to go out with Jack!" I retorted but then thought over what I said, "I mean, I don't want to spend time out in the town with him"

"well he really wants to so I think you should go, I don't really want you alone out there anyways"

Ew gross, I hate when she gets all-protective. "I'm not a child you know. I'm a grown man who can drive and pick his own clothes and walk around in a city with out a stupid chaperone" I snapped as I tried to tame my major bed head.

"Just go with him, he misses you"

"Well I don't miss him"

"We both know that's a lie, don't be stupid"

My hair was sort of done and I had pulled on the clothes that Astrid had thrown at me so I was ready to go.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I passed her to go get my car keys.

"Don't _whatever_ me. You know I'm right. You miss him, he misses you. Can you stop being so stubborn and just hang out with him"

"Fine, whatever!" I groaned

"I said to stop saying whatever" Now she was just being annoying.

"You and Cami are exactly the same, it's no surprise you're related"

"Cute and lovable? Oh I know!"

"No, annoying!"

"Hey that's not a very nice thing to say about your _girlfriend" _She tried to keep up her serious act but I could hear a laugh ready to break through.

"Whatever" This time I said it on purpose.

"Hey, I just said-"

"Shut up Astrid and let's go. You have a hot date remember"

I turned to her to see her cheeks reddening and a big grin splitting onto her face "Ah okay, let's go!"

We hopped into the car and Astrid immediately turned on the music.

"You know I don't like the radio" I said. I know she knows.

"Awe Hiccup. We're having a teen coming of age moment. Going off on a road trip to meet the loves of our lives, I mean the love of my life and your sorta-not so much-but still is-but you won't admit it- best friend."

"Astrid, that didn't even make sense"

"Whatever"

"Look at you breaking your own rules" I laughed.

She laughed too "Shut your face Hiccup"

This was really great. I wish we had more of these times. Just Astrid and I. No drama, nothing to talk about other than how stupid we are. No fighting over anything other than over who cooler. I miss these times. These were the pre-Jack days. Before everything was turned upside down. Before she got a girlfriend. Before I was forced to get one too. Before running away to a five our away city was ever a plausible choice. Those were the days.

"Oh, I have to make one stop before we leave town" I said, quickly remembering a promise I have made to myself yesterday.

"Whaaatttt" She whined.

"Just have to stop over at this guys house"

"a guys house, Hiccup, do you have friends I don't know about"

"can you stop being so mean" I jokingly whimpered.

"awe, sorry big guy" she said cheesily, patting my shoulder. "But who are we actually going to see?"

"Gustav"

"Who, what, why?"

"Because I'm kind of ditching Cami to go see Jack today. And today is kinda her junior prom so….."

"Hiccup! You're such a dick"

"You're the one who basically forced me to come"

"True. But anyways, what do you need with Gustav?"

"I'm gonna get him to go to prom with Camicazi" I explained.

Back when I was in elementary school Gustav had a huge crush on Cami. I remember we were reading buddies and he would always talk about her when we were supposed to be reading. This was practically all eight years so maybe there's a chance that a little bit of that's still there and he's be willing to take a very angry Cami to prom.

I parked the car outside of his house. Even if you don't talk to people, you still know where everyone lives. It's a small town thing.

I walked up to his door and crossed my fingers that he didn't have a date. He probably didn't. He was kind of a loser.

I knocked and thankfully he answered.

"Oh, what do you want?" She greeted me with a scowl.

I tried my best to ignore it. "Oh hey Gusty-"

"don't call me that"

"Okay, sorry. Hey Gustav, do you by any chance have a date to junior prom yet?" I asked nervously. If this didn't work out than I had literally no plan be and could basically just not ever come back to this town again in fear of Camicazi personally murdering me. That one has a temper on her, that's for sure. Something I experienced first hand when I told her I couldn't go last night.

"What are you playing at haddock?" He glared.

"What, oh no, for Cami" His eyes softened a little.

"What about Cami?"

"do you think that you can go to prom with her. I have something to do today" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Actually?" I could feel his excitement rising. Clearly that crush was still there.

"Uh ya. I hope you have a suit. And just pick her up when ever. I don't know, but thanks" I told his as I started backing away to the car.

"Thanks Hiccup he yelled after him.

"No problem, you two have fun!" I yelled back.

Well thank god that was over. Now time for the boss level.

I started the car and we were off to Burgess.


	15. All in the spirit of creeper defence!

**Hi again! Yes I'm back so soon because I couldn't wait to post this chapter. It's my favourite. **

**This is actually kinda the drabble that got this whole thing started. It was just one night and I got the urge to write and then this baby popped out! So then I was like wow, I must now write a whole entire crappy fic about these two idiots! Thus A Change of Scenery was born! **

**P.s. I have a little note for you guys at the ****bottom. **

**So yes, enjoy and like always, thanks for reading!**

**Stay brilliant ヽ( ‿ )ノ**

**~Mona**

* * *

We got to Burgess at about five because of all the bickering we did on the way. So astrid missed her date and Jack lost his reservations for what ever place we got. Probably a Starbucks or something. Anyways we decided to rear age the plans and move everything to a later time. So Astrid and I ended up getting ourselves a little motel room to chill at and get ready in. It was a little dumpy but not as bad as you would thing. But motel standard this was actually pretty damn good.

It was ten thirty and Astrid and I were dressed and ready to go. And can I just say that she looked good. Like really good. For starters she was actually wearing a dress. And it was tight but in a good way. Her make up was done perfectly and her hair was actually down and straight, a nice break from it's usual braid.

"Wow" I breathed "you look like a girl. I- I mean you look good"

She glared at my for a moment before her smile came back. "You're not looking too bad yourself" She said pulling on the edge of my jacket. She brought me an actually dress jacket. Like with the cuff links and everything. And honestly I did look good. With my jacket and band tee under neither and matched up with my one and only pair of dark wash jeans I looked like a real city guy. Like I belonged here.

"Where was it that you said Jack wanted us to meet?" I asked, giving myself another once over.

"This place called Barcode"

"what is it, like some restaurant or something?"

"Nope, it's a gay bar"

"what!?" I sputtered. I turned to her with my eyes wide. Astrid how could you let him so this to me. How could he do this to me. There is no way in hell that- I mean people already think I'm gay an- _I have a girlfriend!_" I rambled on

"For goodness sake Hiccup, calm 's just like a regular club except that theres bros who like dick. No big deal. Your best friend is a bro who likes dick"

"More like a dick who likes dick!" I snapped.

"Hiccup, that was stupid"

"Ya I know"

I heaved a sigh. "Okay, whatever. I'm so done with fighting all of this. Just text me the address"

She smiled and walked over to me. "You'll actually have fun, I promise" She told me as she unbuttoned my jacket "You've just gotta let loose a little, alright" I gave her a tight smiled but nodded anyways. Well It's not like I can back out. I have no where else to go really. I with all honestly, I don't want to walk around Burgess at night.

Astrid decided to take my car because or resins that she wouldn't tell me. She probably just wanted to make out in the back. So I ended up just taking a taxi. Which wasn't so bad because now all I had to do was tell him the address, do need for a GPS and no chance of me getting lost.

We arrived pretty quickly and I suddenly felt my stomach get a little heavy. What was wrong with me? It was just a club right? A club where I was going to meet an old friend. This is what young adults do right?

I nervously walked into the club. there we so many people, too many people as far as I was concerned. All sweaty and presses up against each other. _Gross_. How could some people like this kind of stuff? Well, I mean clearly people did and Jack was one of them. Scanning over all the people, I searched though all the drunken dancers. Then I saw it, well him. He was pretty hard to miss since his dusty white hair glowed florecently against the black lights in the dark room.

I don't really know what I was excepting to happen, maybe he would notice be first or something, but he didn't. He was too busy dancing on some girl. Wait, wasn't he gay?

Awkwardly and gingerly, I picked my way though all the clubbers in my way, towards Jack.

His eyes caught mine as I approached and smiled. "Hey Hiccup!" He yelled over the pounding music as he ushered me over.

I thought when we spoke it would be awkward or something but he decided to just pretend that nothing had ever happened. Maybe that was a good thing. So we could just enjoy ourselves. I mean, we have this one day together so we might as well make it bearable.

I weaved through the last of the partners, keeping my eyes on Jack.

His smile broadened, showing off his unfairly perfect white teeth. Why is it that some people got all the good stuff?

"Hi" I greeted meekly but barley any sound came out over the pulsing base.

Although I know he couldn't hear me he waved anyways then grabbed my arm and pulled me over to what I'm guessing is the bar. As we walked, girls and boys alike eyed Jack but he didn't seem to notice nor care. I guess that's gotta be something you get used to when you look something like a real life greek statue.

Once we reached the bar jack leaned lazily on the table as gave me his signature smirk. _Stop looking at me like that you dork. I'm still mad at you. Sorta. _

Like the dork I am, I awkwardly climbed up into the stool beside him and sat there awkwardly, picking at my nails in my lap.

With a short laugh jack leaned down to my ear. Even though he was yelling I still could hardly hear him over the dub step that they were now blasting. All I could catch was something about drinking. I shook my head and waved him off because I'm pretty sure, just by my appearance you could guess that I'm not really a drink, get drunk and party hard kind of guy. But of course it was too late. Jack was already ordering me some sort of fruity cocktail. Really, a fruity cocktail. I don't know anything about this stuff but even I know that the pink ones are for girls and very gay guys. _And I'm straight!_

The bar tender handed him the drink and jack took a small sip and nodded him approval before passing it on to me.

I just sat there at played with the straw while jack stood beside me.

He tried to look like me was enjoying him self just chilling on the side lines but of course I knew that he would much rather be right in there with the rest of dancers.

"Just go" I told him.

At first he looked at me a little hesitant then smiled and ran off to all his little friends.

And then it was was. I sat there tapping my fingers on my glass, looking like some anti social age college kid who was forced to be there. Of course I actually was, I just looked a lot worse that it all actually was.

It was actually nice to see him again. He looked great. Happier than he did before. Maybe I was just mad at him because I couldn't actually talk to him, because the moment I saw him I wasn't feeling any anger anymore. Just happiness. I was just happy to see him again. Maybe this time we will actually text while we're apart.

The thumping music made it hard for me to keep a train out through or even think at all really. and if I can't think than I'm basically nothing. This was clearly more Jack's thing than mine. The dancing, the drinking the loud music. I'm sure he'd understand if I just wanted to maybe meet up another place where we could actually chill and talk to each other.

Just as I was about to get up and find jack, to tell him that I thought it was about time that I left, there was a low almost growling voice in my ear.

"Hey babe, you busy"

My spine stiffened and I slowly turned around to see a big tall football player-esk type guy. One that you would automatically connect with his voice. Not so much expecting that he would hitting on me though.

He leaned on the bar table next to be just like Jack had done, but with him it wasn't as comforting.

"I'm dagur" _well hello dagur, will you please go away._

"H-hi"

"And you are"

"Um uh hic-"

"Not into you!" Snapped an angel from above. Actually it walked over from the dance floor but whatever.

"Who are you" dagur sneered at Jack who was now slipping him self in between us.

"None of your business" Jack said, looking right up at him. "And anyways he's not interested"

"Well" dagur said, raising his hand to touch my cheek. "I can certainly change that"

Before he could go any further Jack intervened again. "He's taken...by- by me"

"Then prove it frosty" the big burly guy commanded, suspicion clear in his voice.

Jack's glare slowly left the douche bag and softened as he looked down at me. Uncertainty glistened in his eyes but only slightly. So microscopic that only I would ever be able to detect it.

With out warning he dived down and laid his mouth on mine. Hard. Open mouth and heavy. There was no room for air, let alone hesitation.

My reaction was a little unexpected as well. Heat slowly started to bubble in my lower stomach and rose as I kissed him back forcefully, returning all the urgency that he was giving off. Teeth clashed together. The thick taste of alcohol lingered on his tongue. Bitter and strong yet some how quite nice. His arms wrapped around my waist, mine flew around his neck, both of us just trying to get closer, trying to get more. Fingers lingered, leaving hot tingles as they ran across the small of my back, under my shirt and slowly moved forward the my front.

My brain was dull, numb and before I could even wrap my head around what was happening it was all over.

Jack looked down at me for about a nano second with an intense expression, sending signals that I wouldn't have been able to read in any normal situation, let alone at a time when the inside of my head felt like an old antenna tv when it lost connection. Buzzing and useless. Just as fast as his eyes landed on me did they flit away to where that guy was standing with a very awkward expression and his legs crossed in a way that could only mean one thing. Oh if he only knew the half of it. With out another word he walked away mumbling something about PDA under his breath.

My white haired best friend turned back to me and coughed. "Maybe it's time we head out, this isn't really your scene anyways"

I just nodded dumbly and followed after him as we walked to the door. His long legs skillfully weaving him through the crowd, his slender fingers running through his bleached hair, just as mine had just moments ag- wait what. Was this normal. For a best friend to notice these things. Like the fact that even in the dark night club as every few moments Jack would look back to make sure I was following to notice how even in the dark for those simple milliseconds that his eyes drifted over in my direction, how blue they were. His eyes. How they still glowed in the black. Or how his walk just gave off this aura of cool, like he didn't have a care in the world. Something that was just so god damn desirable. And by desirable I mean I wish I was like that. _Or do I?_ Maybe all this inner commentary would seem innocent enough if we hadn't just made out about three minutes ago. But now. I just can't help but take notice some things. Like how he always seemed like he's smiling, even if he wasn't. Or how I'm a bit taller than him just enough to look down at him and he would always look up at me with that stupidly attractive smirk of his and just... Just oh god.

Am I falling for my best friend. Could this one fake, staged, just to prove a point kiss have changed everything from my view of my best friend to my sexuality. Just one crazy night and everything's different now?

No way, it doesn't work like that. It just need it clear my head.

At that I took a deep breath of the cool night time air. And that's when I noticed that Jack and I had already long left the club and now we walked the empty streets in silence, Jack looking over at me. Again with the stupid smirk! Stop! It's too cute for your own good. I mean... Uhhhh. Oh I can't really cover that one up. It's just the truth.

"Hey hic" he called, bringing me all the way back to the real world. I nodded in response. Still not really trusting my voice, who knows what could come out of this mouth.

"About back there... It's just that he was looking at you kinda creepy since we got there and I don't like it when people look at you." He explained, keeping his voice low, as if there were people listening around us. "L-looking at you weirdly I mean" he added. "You're my best friend, I just don't want anything to happen to you" Jack finished, looking at me with those eyes. Those damn eyes.

"Nah bud, it's fine. All in the spirit of creeper defence" I replied, trying to sound as chill as I should have been, but really it came out just as meek and awkward as I felt. Even my laugh at the end of my joke was just about as sad at the joke it's self.

The rest of our walk was silent. Neither of us even attempted to make conversation. Every few moments I would look over at Jack out of the corner of my eye just the find his flitting away. Each time I watched those blue eyes look away I felt dejected lump in my stomach. How is it that that kiss left such a mark, I meant I've kissed girls before. Well a girl anyways. and we've gone pretty fa and yet nothing has ever left me feeling like this.

It's not as if I could catch gay of something. I mean I'm straight for god sake. I know I am. I've been straight and only straight for my whole like. All nineteen years of my life, never have I ever gives anything more than a glance at another guy. I mean if I see an attractive guy I won't deny it but it's never more than just an innocent statement. It just means that I'm secure with my sexuality.

Finally we came across the motel and I've never been happier. I looked at Jack but he didn't really say anything. For the first time on this whole walk he wasn't looking at me. He just leaned on the door. "Do you know when Astrid is going to be back?" He asked quietly

"Uh, no, but it's okay, I'll text her" I said

"Okay good, be safe" His voice was very mono toned and very un Jack like. He was probably just upset at him self because he thought he ruined out friend ship. At that he stood up straight and turned to leave.

"Uh wait!" I said a little too quickly. But in my defence we head spun around just as fast.

"This doesn't change anything right? We're still- still best friends right?" Jack's eyes seemed to fall again but he gave a kurt nod before turning to walk away again "Okay, bye Jack. It- it was really nice to see you again" I said after him I really meant it. Jacks footsteps seemed to faulted but they didn't stop or turn around again.

I watched his pull up his hood and walk away

"When are we gonna do this again?" I said, too quietly for anyone other than myself to hear.

Once Jack was out of my sight I sight and went into my motel room and my had actual time to try to think this through. Now that my brain was free form the distraction of Jack's hair and his eyes and the way he would smile and talk and walk and... and the way that he made me feel, I finally had time to think.

My thoughts started tumbling around as I laid back onto the hard and uncomfortable bed and I closed my eyes. I had until Astrid got home to make sense of this whole thing.

_Okay so we kissed._

_It was pretty good. One of the best I've had actually. _

_It felt good_

_But I'm straight- I'm pretty sure._

_It could have just been the heat of the moment._

_Ya that's it! It was in the moment, it just happened._

_Yup, there was nothing behind it. Jack meant nothing by it._

* * *

**_Hi again _****_again, Sorry, I didn't want to say this part up there ^^^ incase of spoiling everything but If you guys could just tell me how I did on the whole kiss part that would be amazing. I'm not too good at all that lovey dovey-smoochie-kissy-smutty stuff. _**

**_So yes, loves, that would be most appreciated ^_^_**

**_~Mona (again)_**


End file.
